Silver Bullets
by Azura Jekyll
Summary: Cuando dos mundos tan distintos se encuntran...cualquiera podría decir que el amor es algo imposible...pero no para ellos [EriolxTomoyo][SakuraxSyaoran]Un poco de tsubasa...leyeron bien? EriolxTomoyo dedicado...
1. momento y lugar equivocado

**Azura: bienvenidos a nuestra segunda entrega para Sakura Card Captors Sobre la pareja Tomoyo x Eriol **

**Diana: Una de las mejores parejas del anime, espero que les guste y dejen unos reviews lindos.**

**Azura: Antes de empezar sólo quiero agregar algo, este fic esta dedicado a mis queridísimas amigas: Basi, Zaphi y Jessica**

**Diana: Disfrútenlo **

**Silver Bullets **

**Capítulo 1: Momento y lugar equivocado.**

"¡No por favor!" imploró el hombre que estaba en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas frente a el en signo de clemencia "¡Te daré lo que sea pero por favor ten piedad de mi!"

El señor Daidouji sintió que su corazón latía de una forma muy inusual, sabía que eso era señal del intenso terror que sentía en ese momento, agachó la cabeza para evitar ver al muchacho que sostenía un arma de fuego frente a el, cerró los ojos y se sintió desfallecido al sentir las lágrimas de pánico e impotencia rodar por sus mejillas que caían al suelo y se mezclaban con la sangre que habían derramado los cuerpos de los otros empresarios con los que estaba realizando una junta de suma importancia…hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos personas habían entrado y empezado a matar a todos, el era el último que quedaba.

"¿Qué hicimos?" preguntó con la voz ahogada por los sollozos involuntarios que salían de su garganta seca "¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!"

El muchacho frente a él se puso en cuclillas y colocando su mano debajo de la barbilla del asustado diligente lo forzó a levantar la cara y mirarlo, el señor Daidouji contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos amatistas se encontraron con un par de ojos azul oscuro, eran casi inexpresivos a excepción de un brillo malicioso cerca de su pupila, el hombre sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues algo le decía que el muchacho estaba disfrutando todo eso.

"Ciertamente" murmuró el muchacho en una voz suave y delicada, pero fría y burlona "Pero nosotros no buscamos razones, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo"

Takeru Daidouji contuvo el aliento al sentir el arma de fuego pegada a su frente, cerró los ojos y frente a el pasaron imágenes de los momentos más maravillosos de su vida, y lo último que recordó, antes de que se escuchara el fuerte sonido producido por la pistola, fue a una linda muchacha de cabellos largos, algo ondulados y oscuros con piel blanquísima y ojos amatistas tan parecidos a los suyos.

El cuerpo del empresario cayó pesadamente al suelo encharcado de sangre, sangre que comenzó a mezclarse con la suya propia que caía de su cabeza que tenía un pequeño pero espantoso hoyo justo en el medio de su frente.

El asesino se levanto y cerrando los ojos suspiro larga y pesadamente. Dio la media vuelta y quedó frente a frente con una joven, su compañera de trabajo por así decirlo.

"No te entiendo" murmuró ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos "Si tanto te disgusta, ¿Por qué sigues simulando lo contrario? ¿Acaso encuentras placer en su sufrimiento?"

El joven plantó sus ojos en los de ella, tratando e intimidarla, tal y como lo hacía cuando ella era apenas una principiante, pero sus ojos lila, antes llenos de temores y confusión, ahora solo le regresaban la mirada con la misma frialdad y hasta cierto punto agresividad.

Resopló, no tenía caso seguir con esto, matar endurecía a la gente, y ella no había sido la excepción.

"No, no me produce placer" murmuró el "Es sólo que…quiero creer que no me afecta, que no me importa que el muera, después de todo…algo tuvo que haber hecho para que alguien quisiera matarlo"

El joven asesino metió su mano a la bolsa y sacó un par de lentes que se puso no antes de restregarse los ojos cansados. Meditó sobres sus palabras y sabía que todas eran pobres de espíritu, pues en realidad el sabía que más de la mitad no era del todo verdad, porque en realidad, el no sabía porque siempre sentía que debía ver los ojos de su victima antes de morir…ver como la luz dejaba sus miradas llenas de terror.

"A este último" dijo la muchacha acercándose a él "Le diste la oportunidad de llorar, normalmente les disparas antes de que logren hacerlo ¿No te afectó?"

Una vez más, el joven observo el cuerpo sin vida del principal objetivo de la misión Takeru Daidouji, estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados haciendo que su cara perdiera cualquier clase de expresión. Ninguno de los dos conocía realmente a este hombre, más que por una fotografía que les había dado su jefe para que se deshicieran de él y unos cuantos más, pero aun así, era imposible no preguntarse que otros daños habían hecho, nadie les decía si la victima tenía hijos o casado, o si mantenía a sus padres…no sabían nada. Y era mejor así, sin remordimiento ¿verdad?

Los pensamientos del turbado asesino se vieron interrumpidos por pasos que venían del corredor de afuera.

"Hora de irnos" murmuró.

Saki, la secretaria del señor Daidouji, vio durativa la puerta, su mano derecha estaba sobre la perilla de la puerta sosteniéndola con fuerza y en la mano izquierda llevaba un teléfono blanco, con la esposa del jefe en la línea.

Suspiró exasperada, su jefe le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia le interrumpiera durante esta junta pues era muy importante para él y para el futuro de la empresa, pero por otra parte, la señora Sonomi había insistido que tenía que hablar con su marido en ese momento, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Saki, vio el teléfono una vez más y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, ella era mujer y sabía muy bien que cuando una mujer intuía algo, ese sentimiento no debía ser desoído.

Giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, Saki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, no sabía porque pero ahora compartía el sentimiento de la señora Sonomi.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo la muchacha gritó y se llevó su mano libre a la boca, su cuerpo se tambaleó e inconscientemente retrocedió y dio la media vuelta, no lo estaba viendo, pero la imagen estaba vividamente marcada en su mente.

Todos, absolutamente todos, los doce hombres que habían venido a la junta que había convocado el señor Daidouji estaban muertos y el lugar estaba manchado de sangre, incluso las paredes.

"_¿Saki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?"_

La joven mujer observo el teléfono en su mano, y recordando quien estaba en la línea se mordió el labio inferior.

Con manos temblorosas se acercó el teléfono al oído y respirando hondamente para tratar de tranquilizarse abrió la boca.

"Señora Sonomi" dijo con un hilo de voz "Me temo que no podré comunicarla con su esposo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Por las calles lluviosas de Tomoeda, iba corriendo una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, alta y esbelta, cubierta sólo por un periódico que llevaba en las manos, la muchacha parecía turbada por alguna razón y corría tan rápido como podía.

La joven, mejor conocida como Sakura, estaba completamente mojada, de pies a cabeza y su piel casi siempre sonrosada estaba muy pálida, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, pues ahora se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga, que de seguro se encontraba en un momento muy difícil, pues había muerto su padre hace sólo unas cuantas horas.

La muchacha dio la vuelta en una esquina y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sakura se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión de Tomoyo respirando con dificultad, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al ver el lugar, que aunque tenía todas sus luces había encendidas, todos sabían la desgracia que había caído en el hogar de los Daidouji.

Takeru Daidouji, cabeza de dicha familia, había sido cruelmente asesinado durante una junta.

La muchacha de ojos verdes suspiro y vio el periódico que llevaba en las manos, de hecho así fue como se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

"Takeru Daidouji, empresario de primera, muere atravesado por una bala" leyó en un murmullo. Aun recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando su padre le había dado el periódico exaltado

Sus ojos repasaron rápidamente todo lo que el artículo, que estaba en primera plana, hablaba sobre las bajas que iba a sufrir la empresa de la que él era dueño y de las grandes perdidas que para el país significaba, pero no mencionaba ni una sola vez, que iba también a ser una gran perdida para su esposa, Sonomi Daidouji y su hija Tomoyo.

Sakura dejo de leer el artículo y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde tocó el timbre y espero la respuesta, por no mucho tiempo.

"¿Si?" habló una voz suave. Sakura se estremeció, hasta la servidumbre parecía lamentar la perdida.

"D-disculpe" dijo con voz alta pero temblorosa debido a la ventisca "Vengo a ver a Tomoyo"

"Lo siento, pero ahora la señorita Tomoyo esta indispuesta, si usted desea…"

"Espere" la interrumpió Sakura "Ella me citó aquí, soy su amiga Sakura"

"¡Ah! Claro" contestó la voz de la ama de llaves "Discúlpeme señorita, pase por favor"

"Muchas gracias" gritó Sakura que se apresuró a decir Sakura que emprendió una vez más la carrera al interior de la casa de Tomoyo.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de entrada, fue recibida por la señora que le había abierto la puerta, tenía una toalla en las manos.

"Me lo imagine" dijo acercándose a la joven que estaba escurriendo "Con este aguacero, va a pescar un resfriado señorita"

"No, no se preocupe" le dijo ella tomando la toalla que le extendía el ama de llaves, que era una señora ya entrada en años que se veía muy afligida. Sakura terminó de secarse el cabello y le regresó la toalla a la señora "Muchísimas gracias"

"No, no" murmuró la mujer "Yo soy la que debe agradecerle por preocuparse tanto por mi señorita, en estos momentos tan difíciles…"

El ama de llaves comenzó a sollozar y Sakura sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

"Discúlpeme, señorita Sakura" murmuró secándose las lágrimas con el mandil "Es sólo que todos queríamos tanto al señor Daidouji…era tan bueno…sinceramente no entendemos porque alguien querría arrancarle la vida…"

Sakura colocó una mano en el hombro de la señora que atropelladamente trató de recobrar la compostura, y con paso apurado la llevó a donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

"Por favor" murmuró antes de marcharse "Trate de alegrar un poco a mi señorita, nunca la había visto tan triste y eso nos parte aun más el corazón"

Sakura miró los ojos avellana que la miraban implorantes y ella sonrió cálidamente.

"No se preocupe, yo haré todo lo que este de mi parte"

La mujer, sonrió forzadamente y se inclinó para después marcharse a un rumbo desconocido.

Sakura poso su mano en la puerta y suspiró, se centró y abrió la puerta.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿No dejaron rastro?" preguntó una voz femenina

"No" murmuró la muchacha de cabellos negros y mirada lila.

"Bien" dijo ella dando vueltas frente a ellos como un león enjaulado "Pues bien, por el momento pueden tomar un descanso…dentro de una hora los volveré a llamar, esto sólo fue la primera fase del plan que debemos llevar a cabo"

"¿Etapa?" preguntó confundido Eriol mirando a su 'Jefe' por así llamarla extrañado, normalmente les daban una semana antes de mandarlos a matar de nuevo "¿No deberías enviar a alguien más?"

"¡No!" gritó ella deteniéndose en seco y apoyando sus manos en la mesa de madera frente a ella "El hombre que me pago por esto dio grandes cantidades de dinero con tal de que esto lo hicieran mis mejores asesinos y eso es lo que va a obtener…ese fue el trato y si no lo cumplimos…"

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo en el que ambos jóvenes observaban a la otra muchacha no más grande que ellos que los veía inquisitivamente. La mujer estaba vestida de blanco, y su cabello caía suavemente por su espalda. Era muy atractiva, pero sus ojos avellana llenos de odio y rencor y su expresión de 'sabelotodo' como le llamaba Azura, la compañera de Eriol, la hacían…repulsiva

"¿Si no que?"

Eriol contuvo el aliento, sabía que Azura, su compañera y amiga desde que había entrado a este clan de asesinos, no era una persona ni ruda ni fría, pero desde hace unos años, había empezado a crear un odio inmenso en contra de Machi, la líder del clan. Aunque en realidad, todos tarde o temprano la odiaban.

Pero aun así era un error meterse con Machi.

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a rodear la mesa en dirección a la joven asesina. Sus ojos estaban brillando malignamente, pero la muchacha no pareció inmutarse ni por un minuto.

"Te crees muy inteligente ¿verdad Jekyll? Pero te equivocas" Eriol sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver los ojos de Machi "Si no…si no hacemos el trabajo de la mejor calidad y perdemos a un cliente de esta categoría, yo misma me voy a encargar de encerrarte en una pequeña celda del calabozo durante una semana"

La joven llegó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó a la muchacha por el cuello de la blusa, su cara contraída en una expresión de ira muy marcada.

"Creme Jekyll, para mi no fue nada placentero cuando llegaron los ineptos de tus padres a pedirme que cuidara de ti" los ojos de Machi comenzaron a oscurecerse "Deberías agradecerme que tuve piedad de tu miserable vida y te acogí aquí, en el clan, para que pudieras vivir bien"

La mujer soltó a la joven que estaba respirando pesadamente aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún indicio de disturbio.

Los tacones de aguja que usaba Machi, hacían que cada paso que diera resonara en las paredes de la pequeña habitación iluminada sólo por un foco mal instalado en el techo, que estaba en condiciones deplorables y titilaba constantemente haciendo el lugar aun más lúgubre.

La mujer se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y posó su mirada en Eriol que le contuvo la mirada inexpresivo.

"Agrádesele a tu compañera" dijo Machi con voz suave pero clara "Que la hora que con tanto cariño les había apartado para que repusieran fuerzas ahora este perdida, voy a darles la información y quiero que enseguida se preparen para empezar la segunda etapa"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura continuó acariciando la cabellera de su amiga que estaba recargada en su regazo llorando inconsolablemente. Todo esto le dolía inmensamente a Sakura, pues era su mejor amiga la que estaba sufriendo.

Llevaban ahí aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora, exactamente en la misma posición. La bella pero destrozada amatista lloraba incansablemente murmurando cosas que Sakura no podía entender, después de varios intentos fallidos había desistido, pues pensó que eran palabras dedicadas a su difunto padre, y tal vez ella no debía escuchar eso…

"¡Sakura! ¡Pude haberlo evitado pero no lo hice!" soltó de repente la mucha con voz ahogada pero clara en sus rodillas, Sakura parpadeó confundida y sus ojos se entristecieron aun más, de seguro Tomoyo ya estaba delirando.

"No Tomoyo, nadie podría haberlo adivinado" le dijo Sakura tratando de consolarla pero ella negó con su cabeza aun hundida en su regazo. Sakura dejo de acariciar la cabeza de su amiga que empezaba a levantar su bello pero turbado rostro, mostrando dolor en esos lindos ojos amatistas.

"Tu no entiendes Sakura" murmuró ella entrecortada "Y-yo no fui valiente pero yo debí haber dicho algo"

"De que hablas Tomoyo" le preguntó Sakura empezando a asustarse. La morocha no contestó, más bien, fijo sus ojos irritados en las verdes esmeraldas de su amiga, y Sakura pudo apreciar como ella empezaba una batalla en su interior, como tratando de decidir lo correcto, la jovencita sonrió cálidamente y apoyó su mano en la blanca y fina mano de su amiga "Puedes confiar en mí"

Tomoyo bajó su mirada a la mano que Sakura había posado en la suya y más lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su bello rostro de porcelana. Minutos después asintió.

"Pero tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie de lo que te voy a decir Sakura" dijo ella tomando las dos manos de su amiga entre las suyas, al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la de ella. Sakura asintió.

Tomoyo tomó aire y cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas, para poder hacer un relato claro de lo que había presenciado hace unos días.

**Flash Back.**

_Era un lindo fin de semana, un domingo para ser exactos, lleno de Sol y alegría matinal. Era un día muy especial, pues era el cumpleaños de la abuela paterna de Tomoyo y la familia Daidouji había decidido ir a visitar a la anciana bonachona a su hogar que estaba situado en un lugar algo lejano de la ciudad._

_A Tomoyo le encantaba ir a ese lugar, pues era muy grande, y en vez de enormes calles de asfalto estaba llena de enormes pastizales y florcillas de colores crecían en todas partes. _

_Ellos tres, junto con la abuela, hicieron una pequeña celebración con un pastel preparado por la misma Tomoyo._

_Llegó la tarde y el Sol ahora brillaba con menor intensidad pero el calor aun estaba presente. Tomoyo que había estado sentada en el pórtico de la casa observando el rojo Sol del atardecer, sonrió ligeramente y entró a la casa._

"_¡Papá!" le llamó la muchacha entrando a la sala, donde estaba el hombre escribiendo en su computadora portátil Tomoyo sonrió, su padre era un hombre muy dedicado, literalmente llevaba su trabaja hasta a su propia casa. _

_El hombre elevó su mirada a su adorada hija y sonrió cálidamente._

"_Dime hija" le dijo el con su voz grave y suave que hacía sentir segura a Tomoyo._

"_¿Te importaría si salgo a cabalgar un rato?" preguntó la amatista acercándose a su padre y abrazándolo fuertemente…lo quería tanto._

"_¿Pero que no ya es algo tarde?" le preguntó el devolviéndole el abrazo._

"_El Sol aun esta alumbrando lo suficiente papá" le dijo ella separándose y sonriéndole "Aun así no iré muy lejos de la casa papá"_

_Takeru miró a su hija durativo pero al final le sonrió abiertamente y asintió._

"_Pero cuídate mucho por favor" _

"_¡Si papá no te preocupes!" dijo ella que para entonces ya había salido corriendo hacia el establo._

_Abrió las puertas y los caballos giraron sus cabezas a la entrada muchos regresaron a comer su alfalfa, otros pifaron para llamar su atención, pero una yegua en especial, relinchaba y pifaba más que los otros, era gris y grande, con la crin parda y sus ojos muy negros. Tomoyo rió por lo bajo y se acerco al animal._

"_Hola sombra gris" le dijo acercándose a la yegua y acariciándola "¿Te paree si vamos a dar un paseo?"_

_La yegua relinchó con alegría, obviamente le agradaba la idea._

_Minutos después Tomoyo ya estaba montada sobre el animal, que no poseía ninguna belleza sobrenatural pero aun así ella quería mucha a Sombra Gris porque era la yegua más alegre que había visto en toda su vida._

_Ambas comenzaron a trotar suavemente, y poco después el animal comenzó a correr extasiado por la alegría de salir del establo con su jinete favorita. Pero muy pronto se encontraban en un lugar muy lejano a la casa de su querida abuela. Tomoyo vio preocupada que el Sol ya estaba por terminar de esconderse y las primeras estrellas ya se estaban asomando._

"_Cuando estoy contigo las cosas pasan demasiado rápido" murmuró la muchacha acariciando cariñosamente al animal "Vamos de regreso"_

_El animal pifo y estaba apunto de emprender el viaje de regreso cuando Tomoyo le ordenó que se detuviera con un movimiento y un suave sonido de sus labios. La morocha estaba viendo fijamente una casa que jamás había visto antes, lo que le extraño, pues si no se equivocaba todas esas tierras pertenecían a la familia Daidouji._

_Tomoyo desmontó y se dirigió al lugar cautelosamente, pues la curiosidad había tomado lo mejor de ella y ahora sus pies la llevaban al lugar casi por inercia. Tal vez sólo era la casa de algún guardabosque o algo así_

_Cuando se acercó, más vio con sorpresa que las ventanas estaban descorridas y una luz muy tenue salía de la casa. _

_La amatista pensó en dar la media vuelta e irse, pues sabía que estaba mal espiar a las personas. Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba…_

_BAM_

_Tomoyo se estremeció ante el sonido y sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, alguien había disparado un arma de fuego. Y si no se equivocaba el sonido venía del interior de la casa._

_Sin poder evitarlo se acercó más y más hasta terminar frente a la ventana. Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que un grito dejara sus labios. Dentro de la casa se encontraba una mujer, vestida de blanco, la jovencita no podía ver bien el rostro de la mujer pero si podía ver el arma que sostenía en su fina mano, y también podía ver a una muchacha de aproximadamente quince años tirada en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor que le causaba la bala que la había atravesado._

"_Eso es para que pienses dos veces antes de tratar de traicionarme" Tomoyo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba ante las palabras que habían dejado los labios de la mujer con frialdad "Y esto, para que al resto le quede claro que yo no conozco la piedad"_

_BAM_

_La mujer disparó una bala al pecho de la muchacha que comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre y finalmente murió._

_La mujer guardo el arma y comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo inerte._

"_Es lo mejor que podía hacer" dijo ella volviendo la mirada a dos sombras que Tomoyo no había visto antes "Si no lo hacía, de seguro iba a hablar, e iba tratar de salvar la vida del estúpido de Daidouji"_

_La boca de Tomoyo se abrió de par en par al igual que sus ojos…tenían que ser otro Daidouji._

"_Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad" dijo una de las sombras con voz de hombre "Hay que matarlo ahora que esta aquí"_

"_¡NO!" gritó Tomoyo sin darse cuenta de sus actos, cuando por fin reparó en el error que había cometido ya era demasiado tarde._

_La mujer la había visto y las otras dos personas se habían levantado._

"_¡Ah escuchado demasiado!" remarcó la mujer con voz fría "Conoce nuestros planes ¡mátenla!"_

_Sin esperar más Tomoyo emprendió la huída, montó rápidamente a Sombra Gris y el animal comenzó a galopar a gran velocidad, asustada al sentir la vibra negativa de su jinete._

_Tomoyo soltó un grito al escuchar como pistolas comenzaban a descargarse detrás de ella, sin valor para mirar hacia atrás apuró más a Sombra gris y después de lo que parecían horas de estar escapando llegó a su casa…los matones perdidos._

_Tomoyo entró a la casa corriendo, y se encontró con que sus padres ya se habían dormido y se negó a contarle a su abuela la razón de su agitación._

_La al darse cuenta de que su nieta no iba a decirle nada, asumió que se había encontrado con alguna clase de serpiente y se había asustado, la hizo beber un té muy caliente y la mando a dormir._

_Aunque no durmió más que unas horas al crepúsculo a la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho más tranquila, pero al ver a su padre no tuvo el valor de contarle su experiencia._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura vio impresionada a su amiga que durante el relato había llorado más fuertemente y había sollozado aun más, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Y lo peor" dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada Tomoyo "Es que yo no pude hacer nada"

La joven japonesa abrazó a su amiga que se había derrumbad totalmente y la dejo desahogarse y se permitió a si misma analizar todo lo que ella le había narrado.

Ninguna de las dos sospechó jamás, que en la puerta de entrada, había dos personas, armadas, esperando el momento para actuar.

"Es hora de hacerlo" dijo la voz de Azura re cargando su arma "Acabemos la maldita segunda etapa de una vez"

"Es una lastima" murmuró Eriol viendo la foto de la atractiva muchacha "Tan joven y debe morir"

"No podemos ablandarnos Eriol" murmuró ella "No ahora."

Eriol miró por última vez la foto de la joven que parecía de su misma edad y suspiró.

Tomó su arma, que era de color plateado y la re cargo también.

"Adelante"

**Azura: Bueno, este sólo es el prólogo de la historia que espero les guste mucho, esperamos sus reviews y comentarios ¿OK? **

**Diana: De donde sacaste esta idea o.o**

**Azura: No tengo idea, pero la escribo con todo mi cariño para las tres personitas escritas haya arriba**

**Diana: ¡Bueno, yo también espero reviews! Los queremos **


	2. Entre enemigos

**Azura: jeje el día de hoy nos ahorraremos la palabrería y les agradeceremos personalmente a todos ustedes…**

_**Daidoji-tomoyo:¡nuestro primer review!¡gracias gracias! ¡Que bueno que te encantó! Para serte sincera nos subiste un poco los humos jeje y continuaremos tan pronto como nos sea posible y espero que continúes con nosotros por todo el transcurso de la historia, aquí, una galleta por dejarnos revie.**_

_**Yohko Bennington: ¡Tus deseos son ordenes segundo review! Aquí tienes la continuación, a tu Syao y una galleta de agradecimiento por tu review.**_

_**Serena: Gracias por dejarnos el tercer review jeje, que bueno que te pareció interesante, no hemos tenido el placer de leer la historia que nos mencionas pero trataremos de leerla, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también, una galleta por tu review…**_

_**Kibun no tenshi: ¡que bueno que te gusta la historia! ¡Y te gusta la pareja! Muy pero muy bien, y si es un trabajo feo pero Tomoyo rescatará a Eriol y alguien más a su amiga jeje ¡y no te disculpes! Su jefa es una baka JAJAJAJAJA (Azura se tira al suelo a reír) ejem lo siento, en fin, una galleta por tu review y otra por decirle baka a Machi.**_

_**LMUndine:¡ Aquí esta la continuación! Esperamos que te guste también este capítulo, una galleta de chocolate para ti por dejarnos review.**_

**_Basileia Daidouji: El honor es todo nuestro querida Basi jeje, ¡pero no llores! Si no yo también lloro (Azura empieza a llorar), Y creedme Eriol no va a poder matar a Tomoyo, el esta bajo mi dominio y mientras tanto nada malo puede hacerle porque sino yo lo mató ¬¬ Y…creo que hay que abrir una campaña con ese nombre 'Kill Machi' y otra 'Love Yuki' y creeme la $·& de Machi va a sufrir ¡SUFIRAR! JAJAJAJAJA (Azura recupera el control) lo siento, en fin este capitulo,¡ espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el otro! Nos leemos pronto. Una caja de galletas para ti…_**

_**Lebel27: ¡A ti te conocemos! Tu nos dejas reviews en el otro fic! Kawaii, que bueno que también te gusta esta historia y la encuentras interesante, y no pensamos olvidar el otro fic! Tu tranquila todo por nuestro publico! Tres galletas de chocolate para ti**_

_**Diana: Me quede sin galletas T.T**_

**Silver Bullets **

**Capítulo 2: Entre enemigos**

Los ojos castaños de del jefe del departamento de investigación de la cadena policíaca más importante de Oriente estaban revisando por enésima vez las fotografías, evidencia y datos recopilados del asesinato de Takeru Daidouji y sus afilados, con el ceño fruncido y los fríos ojos ya algo rojos del cansancio.

Tomó una bolsa de plástico que contenía una muestra de o las balas que habían extraído de los cadáveres y las examinó, algo le parecía terriblemente familiar…

"Algún arma nueva tal vez" se dijo restándole importancia.

Colocó la bolsa fuera de la delgada caja de plástico y tomó las fotos de todas las victimas del asesinato cuando llegó a la del señor Daidouji se detuvo y la observo meticulosamente, cada detalle…

Le habían disparado en la cabeza, justo en el centro.

"Igual que en los otros casos" murmuró para si "Siempre a la victima principal le disparan en la frente"

Se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar lleno de recortes de periódicos pegados en la pared y muchos archivos fuera de lugar, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por hojas de papel blancas que hablaban de distintos casos de asesinatos no resueltos.

Suspiró pesadamente y se detuvo, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a recoger los papeles tratando de ponerlos en orden.

"Sé que son los mismos" se dijo mientras seguía recogiendo papeles "Tienen el mismo patrón de conducta"

Después de levantar la mayoría de los papeles, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a su escritorio, metió todo mal ordenado en un cajón que cerró difícilmente.

Se sentó en su silla una vez más, recargó los codos sobre el escritorio y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Toda la información registrada volando por su cerebro.

"_Los asesinos, no dejaron ninguna pista"_

"_De nuevo, el edificio fue profanado sin que nadie se diera cuenta"_

"_Nadie reconoce haber visto alguna persona sospechosa" _

"_La victima fue asesinada a plena luz del día"_

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente y se restregó los ojos, estaba seguro de que eran los mismos, tal vez algún clan de asesinos, buscando algo que aun desconocía. Pero las cosas no podían continuar así, la gente estaba empezando a alarmarse, pues los asesinatos habían sido en serie y la policía no daba señales de poder detener a los criminales en cuestión; si las cosas seguían así no faltaría mucho para que el país dejara de confiar en ellos y buscara otro medio para sentirse seguros de nuevo.

El joven se reclinó sobre su silla y alargo una de sus manos en dirección al teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio, presiono uno de los botones y espero unos momentos.

"_Departamento de investigaciones a sus ordenes"_

"Mokona, comunícate con Fye y Kurogane y avísales que dentro de diez minutos nos dirigiremos a la casa de Takeru Daidouji"

"_¡Hai Syaoran-kun!" _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_BAM_

Tomoyo y Sakura dieron un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la detonación proveniente del jardín delantero de la enorme mansión. Ambas se quedaron muy quietas en donde estaban.

"T-tomoyo" habló Sakura tratando de hablar con normalidad "¿Qué fue eso?"

La amatista no respondió, la pupila de sus ojos estaba contraída, señal del miedo que recorría su cuerpo, la muchacha comenzó a temblar y se encogió escondiéndose en los brazos de su amiga que la miraba con miedo y ansiedad en sus ojos.

Sakura observo a su amiga que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, la envolvió con sus brazos y un miedo creciente iba llenando su cuerpo, la flor de cerezo cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones…

"Sakura" la llamó su amiga tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza "Vienen por mi"

La asustada ojiverde no respondió sólo le devolvió el apretón de mano a la morocha.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol contuvo la respiración y maldijo mentalmente, le colocó el seguro a su arma y giró su mirada a su compañera que estaba al otro lado del enorme y oscuro pasillo y lo veía con reproche. Él encogió sus hombros e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

El joven se detuvo en seco y vio como las luces del pasillo se iban encendiendo poco a poco.

Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a retroceder hasta doblar la equina, pego su espalda a la pared y cerró los ojos. Escuchó como unos pasos pesados e inseguros se iban acercando lenta pero constantemente.

"¡Responda!" exclamó una voz temblorosa pero potente "¡Tendré que llamar a la policía!"

La señora de avanzada edad, que al parecer de Eriol era la ama de llaves entró en su campo visual y antes de que la señora pudiera hacer algo, Eriol la atacó por detrás, cubriéndole la boca y golpeando su la cabeza con la culata de su arma.

"¿Cuántos más crees que haya?" le pregunto en un susurro Azura

"En una casa tan grande" respondió el examinando el lugar con sus ojos oscuros "Debe haber muchos más"

"Creo que vamos a tener que crear más disturbios de los esperados"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado, las líneas de teléfono estaban muertas, lentamente colgó el teléfono y regresó a su lugar junto a Tomoyo que seguía sus pasos con nerviosismo brillando en sus hermosos ojos.

"Nada" murmuró Sakura apretando sus puños en contra de sus rodillas "No hay línea"

La amatista suspiro, desde un principio, la idea de llamar a la policía le parecía utópica, es decir, si eran asesinos de verdad no iban a dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Ambas muchachas estaban sentadas al pie de la enorme cama de Tomoyo…Ninguna de las dos hablaba ni se movía, pero de alguna forma ambas podían sentir el nerviosismo de la otra.

Así estuvieron, por lo que a ellas les pareció una eternidad. Sakura levantó sus ojos esmeraldas en dirección a Tomoyo, que al sentir la mirada de su amiga lentamente giro su cabeza y la mirada de ambas se encontraron. La misma pregunta recorriendo sus ojos.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" preguntó con un hilo de voz Sakura materializando la duda que ambas sentían en sus corazones "¿Los habrán detenido?"

Tomoyo observo a su amiga, en realidad dudaba que algo o alguien hubiese detenido a las personas que venían por ella según ella creía.

La morocha iba a responder, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca las luces de la habitación se apagaron y los gritos que se escucharon en el interior de la casa revelaban que también en el resto del lugar. Tomoyo se encogió de nuevo.

"No Sakura, no lo creo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El joven se escondió en las sombras, esperando a que las sirvientas desaparecieran de la sala de estar…como quisiera poder simplemente dispararles y hacer todo más rápido, pero ya habían causado suficientes problemas, los vecinos de seguro se alarmarían si escuchaban el sonido de un arma y llamarían a la policía…

Por fin las tras mujeres se alejaron del lugar diciendo algo sobre hablar a la policía, Eriol contuvo un suspiro, ¿Por qué insistían en hacer lo mismo? Ya deberían saber que si acabaron con la fuente de poder de la casa, era lógico que llamar a la policía era inútil.

Sin perder más tiempo, salio de su escondite y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Llegó al segundo piso y dio la vuelta a la izquierda, pasó tres puertas y se detuvo frente a la cuarta, respiro lenta y profundamente, acercó su cabeza a la puerta colocando su oído junto a ella. Contuvo la respiración y se concentro, tratando de percibir alguna voz proveniente del interior. Esperó.

Nada.

Suavemente quitó el seguro de su arma y apuntó hacia la puerta. Su dedo se posó sobre el gatillo y ejerció una suave presión sobre el, aunque no la suficiente para que el arma se disparara.

_BAM BAM BAM _

El sorprendido asesino se tiró al suelo evitando las balas que habían sido disparadas en su dirección. Escuchó gritos de dos chicas que acompañaban el sonido del arma que le había disparado.

"Es un arma de repetición" dijo entre dientes.

"¡Eriol!" el recién nombrado giro su mirada hacia su compañera que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

"¡No te acerques!" le dijo el haciendo que ella se detuviera "Espera a que cese el ataque"¨

Ambos se quedaron quietos, escuchando los gritos de las dos féminas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación y el sonido del arma agresora.

De repente todo quedó en silencio a excepción de unos sollozos que provenían del interior.

El joven se levanto e hizo una señal a Azura que se acerco a su lado quitándole el seguro a su arma.

Sin esperar nada más Eriol soltó una patada en dirección a la puerta que cayó limpiamente en el suelo, ambos asesinos vieron la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la habitación con sorpresa claramente marcada en sus facciones.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran resopló mientras veía el semáforo, la luz roja reflejada en sus ojos avellana lo hacían ver aun más molesto de lo que en realidad estaba, pero es que viajar en el mismo transporte que Fye y Kurogane era tan…estresante.

Fye, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, rubio y de ojos azules con una sonrisa que, según el cuerpo femenino del plantel aumentaba su atractivo y según Kurogane lo hacía lucir como idiota, no dejaba de cambiar la estación de radio una y otra vez tarareando alegremente cada que escuchaba alguna tonada que le gustaba, haciendo que el policía sentado a la derecha de Syaoran se enfadara aun más y más.

"¿¡Podrías dejar de cambiar de estación?" explotó por fin el pelinegro de ojos rojizos levantando un puño y con una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente.

El rubio se detuvo y giro su sonriente rostro hacia el molesto de su amigo.

"Pero, Kuro-pin" le contestó ampliando su sonrisa al ver el creciente enojo del otro "No encuentro nada que me guste"

Syaoran sonrió fugazmente, el semáforo por fin había cambiado de rojo a verde, no espero ni un segundo y piso el acelerador, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en su lugar en el asiento trasero.

"¿¡Kuro-pin?" grito enfadado Kurogane poniéndose de rodillas en su lugar para poder ver a la cara al 'retardado' del asiento trasero "¡Es Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

"Como tu digas…Kuro-pu"

Con una última mirada asesina, el hombre se sentó en su lugar cruzando los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho murmurando cosas bajo su aliento.

Syaoran suspiro y relajo su cuerpo, gracias al cielo ese par se había callado por fin. Escuchó el sonido de la canción desconocida pero relajante y sintió que inclusive su frío rostro se suavizaba, hace mucho que no había tenido tanta paz, así que decidió aprovechar el momento porque de seguro no sería muy largo.

"Tengo hambre"

"¿¡No puedes durar callado más de dos minutos?"

"Tranquilo Kuro-wanwan"

"¡No me compares con un perro!"

Syaoran maldijo mentalmente, un momento como el que acababa de pasar era uno en un millón y de seguro no se repetiría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La asustada morocha estaba llorando descontroladamente junto a su amiga, ella esperaba que sus atacantes entraran dramáticamente por la puerta y le dijera que rezara sus últimas oraciones antes de matarla, pero al parecer la táctica era diferente, pues de repente las balas comenzaron a dispararse desde la ventana rompiendo el cristal, Sakura había recibido una herida en su hombro derecho pero trataba de aguantar el dolor por su amiga, Tomoyo sintió un gran dolor al ver a su amiga junto a ella con una herida en el hombro y llorando, ella no quería que Sakura sufriera…

De repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos se escuchó como la puerta caía al suelo y ambas muchachas juntaron sus cuerpos en busca de protección, ambas se abrazaron pero no cerraron los ojos, tratando de visualizar la nueva amenaza…o ayuda.

La amatista se quedó sin aliento, ahí en la puerta, parado sobre el umbral, estaba el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida, estaba vestido de negro era alto, y su cuerpo era muy musculoso y bien formado, Tomoyo sintió la cara caliente, pues estaba examinando cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho, guió su mirada a la cara del joven…

Su cabello era negro pero soltaba destellos azules aun en la oscuridad, su piel contrastaba perfectamente pues era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos, atentos y algo fríos eran de un color azul oscuro que hizo que la morocha sintiera escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

"_Un ángel vino a recogerme" _ pensó anonada

"¡Es un francotirador de Akito!" exclamó una muchacha que según Tomoyo apareció por obra de arte junto al muchacho "¡Es Sohma!"

Tomoyo parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de nútranse y al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amiga recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Cuál de todos?" preguntó el de la mirada penetrante con voz grave que hizo que Tomoyo encogiera sus hombros hacia delante "Como sea tenemos que detenerlo, este es nuestro trabajo"

Tomoyo sintió que una piedra le caía al estómago y la ponía de nuevo los pies en la tierra. ¿Cómo que su trabajo?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran estacionó el coche frente a la enorme mansión e instantáneamente golpeo su cabeza en contra del volante, haciendo que su jaqueca aumentara aun más.

"Whaaa" exclamó con su voz suave Fye, casi como una burla, pensó Syaoran "Kuro-pon esta haciendo que Syaoran-kun se enoje"

"¡Pero si tu eres el que causa todo el escándalo!"

"…Pero yo no soy el que grita y se queja Kuro-tan"

Syaoran dejo de escuchar la batalla verbal que se llevaba a su lado y se bajo del automóvil, giró su mirada a la mansión y se quedo quieto, todas las luces estaban apagadas y una de las ventanas del segundo piso estaba rota…sus ojos observaron el edificio de enfrente y al principio no vio nada…

_BAM BAM_

El joven policía escucho los disparos provenientes del interior de la casa y casi de inmediato del techo del edificio una metralleta empezó a dispararse.

Sin esperar más el castaño abrió la puerta y saco su arma del automóvil. Los otros dos ya estaban preparados.

"Fye-san, ven conmigo al edificio Kurogane-san, atrapa al francotirador"

Sin una palabra más los policías entraron en acción.

Kurogane se perdió inmediatamente en la oscuridad de la calle y el rubio y Syaoran se dirigieron a la casa, los temores de Syaoran crecieron pues la puerta de entrada estaba solamente emparejada y las puertas del interior habían sido profanadas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol no tardó en actuar, de una de las bolsas interiores de su gabardina extrajo un arma igual a la otra plateada que tenía en su mano derecha y apunto ambas en dirección al francotirador, primero como dando una señal de que estaba en su territorio, pero el aludido no se movió ni un centímetro, es más, la mirada penetrante y de aquel color especial que sólo uno de todos los Sohma tenía lo vio aun más intensamente.

"_Yuki Sohma" _pensó colocando sus dedos en los gatillos como acariciándolos _"Siempre haz sido muy tenaz"_

Eriol disparó y como lo había esperado la metralleta respondió el ataque, ambos jóvenes se tiraron al suelo y rodaron hacia donde estaban las dos asustadas muchachas gritando de una forma que Eriol nunca había escuchado en s u vida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la morocha que reconoció inmediatamente, era la victima pero ahora que la veía frente a frente se veía aun más hermosa que en la fotografía, aunque la expresión de terror no ayudaba mucho…

De repente, la muchacha lo encaró con sus ojos amatistas, Eriol sintió algo en su estómago que jamás antes había sentido, aquellos eran los más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida y verlos así, asustados y suplicantes lo hacía sentir débil, sintió la necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara, que se desharía de aquel estúpido hombre que atentaba en contra de su vida.

"_Para que termine matándola yo"_

Eriol apretó las dos armas que seguían en sus manos y apartó su mirada de la muchacha y a gatas comenzó a acercarse a la ventana.

Cuando quedó debajo del marco de la ventana pego su espalda al pequeño pedazo de pared y posó sus ojos en la mirada de su compañera que esperaba ordenes, Eriol levantó la mano derecha y bajo y subió el cañón del arma dos veces y a la tercera ambos se levantaron listos para disparar, pero vieron con sorpresa que el francotirador había desparecido y sólo estaba el arma.

"¿Qué dem…?"

"¡Deténganse!"

Eriol gruño y dio la media vuelta bajando los brazos sus ojos desganados se fijaron en dos ojos avellana fríos y seguros. El muchacho se acercó a su compañera que al igual que el parecía incómoda con toda la situación y se paró junto a ella, no sería nada difícil, matan a los entrometidos y a las dos muchachas, salen por la ventana rota y al día siguiente en primera plana aparecería su hazaña…

"_Policías engreídos" _

Syaoran apretó su arma aun con más fuerza al ver el irónico brillo burlón en los ojos del idiota que se paraba frente a él, trato de controlarse, pues estaba de mal humor y el ojiazul sólo hacía que una oleada de coraje mayor creciera en él.

"_Asesinos engreídos"_

"Fye-san, no bajes el arma" le dijo en voz baja al rubio que sonrió ampliamente, Syaoran entornó los ojos ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Syaoran bajó el arma y se acercó a los dos sospechosos que no se movieron ni un centímetro, el joven policía abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido…

"Espere" murmuró la voz de una muchacha castaña muy bonita que se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo, Syaoran sintió como toda su sangre se dirigía a su cara por la cercanía de la ojiverde "Ellos no nos han hecho ¡ellos nos salvaron!"

Syaoran obligo a su mente a concentrarse y sacudió todos los otros pensamientos que se habían amontonado en su cerebro, giró su mirada interrogante a los otros dos que seguían sin moverse, aunque algo extraño había aparecido en la cara de ambos.

"¿Esta segura…?"

"Sakura Kinomoto" le dijo inmediatamente la muchacha que seguía sonriendo, Syaoran al ver su sonrisa tardó un poco en reaccionar, no era una sonrisa como la de Fye que parecía decir 'Hola ¿cómo te va? A mi perfectamente' más bien era algo como 'Me importas'

Una vez más Syaoran apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y trató de concentrarse.

"Kinomoto-san" dijo con su usual tono serio "¿No trataron de agredirlas?"

"¡Para nada!" exclamó Tomoyo levantándose y sacudiendo su falda, se puso justo en medio de los policías y los por ahora encubiertos asesinos "La señorita y el joven nos protegieron del francotirador que nos atacaba…"

_Bla bla bla_

Eriol perdió completamente el hilo de la historia, pues la voz de la muchacha había embriagado su cerebro, pero más que nada, sus ojos comenzaron a examinar su esbelta figura.

Comenzó por el sedoso y oscuro cabello e la muchacha que caía elegantemente hasta debajo de su cintura, sus hombros mostraban porte al igual que su espalda recta y el arco que esta formaba, su cintura era pequeña, Eriol se preguntaba como se sentiría entre sus manos…y un poco más abajo estaban sus caderas no muy anchas ni muy pequeñas…eran perfectas y más abajo estaba…

"¿No es así?" Eriol cerró el ojo derecho y después el izquierdo para después abrir ambos al mismo tiempo.

El azorado muchacho levanto su mirada hacia la cara de la amatista que parecía haberse percatado de que había estado siendo examinada pues sus pálidas mejillas estaban adornadas por un notable sonrojo, el muchacho tragó saliva y por primera vez en muchos años s sintió nervioso, sabía que el también se estaba sonrojando…

Y peor aun, todas las miradas estaban posadas en él, el rubio, el castaño, la ojiverde, la ojiazul y la exasperada pelinegra a su lado. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, ¿qué se supone que debía de decir?... ¿O hacer?

"Si así es" contestó Azura por el "Los dos somos policías, el señor Daidouji nos contrató para proteger a su hija antes de su muerte pues sentía que algo andaba mal "

El joven la volteó a ver al principio como si estuviera loca, pero poco a poco fue entendiendo la situación…

"Mmhh" Eriol volteo a ver al rubio que veía a su compañera con un brillo extraño en sus ojos "Supongo que no son de por aquí"

"No" respondió Eriol que ya había tanteado el terreno "Somos…policías…encubiertos…de occidente"

"¿Vienen de occidente?" inquirió de nuevo el rubio para después sonreír.

"Si, de Inglaterra" confirmó Eriol ya más seguro de si mismo.

"Supuse que venían de otra parte" murmuró Fye "Después de todo, yo recuerdo todas las caras bonitas"

El muchacho terminó su frase con un guiño dirigido a Azura que se sonrojo convulsivamente y desvió la mirada, Eriol sonrió burlonamente.

Syaoran ignorando el espectáculo hecho entre el hentai que había desvestido a Daidouji-san con la mirada y Fye-san que parecía disfrutar ver como la otra muchacha se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás nerviosamente se acercó a ambos.

"Entonces estaremos trabajando juntos en este caso" estableció el castaño alargando su mano hacia Eriol para que la estrechara "Li Syaoran"

"Eriol Hiraguizawa" dijo el aceptando el gesto sin muchas ganas, en menos de dos segundos ambos se soltaron las manos y el policía se giro hacia la muchacha.

"Azura Jekyll" dijo ella que también aceptó el gesto, pero a comparación del anterior le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien Hiraguizawa-kun, Azura-chan" dijo el rubio acercándose "Yo soy Fye D. Flourite"

A comparación de Syaoran que había actuado formalmente, el rubio le sonrió abiertamente a Eriol y cuando ambas manos se tocaron la sacudió con ganas.

"Sólo Fye, ya que es un nombre muy largo" dijo acercándose a la otra que al parecer creía que iba a hacer lo mismo porque había comenzado a levantar la mano, pero cuando Fye la saludo, Eriol tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, el joven policía la había atrapado en un abrazo y la cara de ella parecía una lucecilla navideña.

"Tu también dime Fye…o Fye-chan, o querido, o ¡como tu quieras!" dijo el con una risa que hizo que a todos les apareciera una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"Ya es suficiente Fye" dijo Syaoran dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Aun desconfiado, volteo a ver a ambos jóvenes y dio un largo y pesado suspiro, definitivamente de este caso no iba a sacar nada productivo…

El joven sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo y giro su mirada hacia la castaña que aun mantenía su sonrisa radiante.

"¿Si?" preguntó al ver que la muchacha no parecía hacer nada más que sonreír.

La flor de cerezo soltó una risita nerviosa y se sonrojo tiernamente, Syaoran también se sonrojo.

"¿Puedo...?" empezó la pregunta nerviosa "¿Puedo llamarte Syaoran-kun? Es que…no estoy muy acostumbrada a hablarle a la gente por sus apellidos y…y creo que vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y…"

La muchacha se detuvo, su sonrojo había incrementado a cada palabra que decía. Syaoran asintió lentamente y ella sonrió aun más.

"¡Arigato!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol se sentó en los escalones de las afueras de la mansión y escondió su cara entre sus grandes y estilizadas manos. Ahora si que iba a tener problemas, no sólo Machi iba a querer matarlos, sino que tenían que decirle que habían fracasado a la primera y que esto definitivamente iba a tardar, sino que ahora Akito también estaba metido en todo el problema.

El muchacho gruño, derrotado…una sola idea rondando su cabeza

"Estoy entre enemigos…"

**Azura: Y aquí se acaba la segunda entrega de Silver Bulets, que nos alegra les agradara **

**Diana: Espero que este capitulo también les guste y por favor, déjenos un review para saber que les gusta o disgusta.**

**Azura: O que quitamos o que ponemos…si es posible claro**

**Diana y Azura: ¡Read & Review!**


	3. Dulce Amatista, Misterioso azul

**Azura: Y aquí van los agradecimientos del día**

**Yohko Bennington: Si Syaoran es un lindo, guapo, sexy y valiente policía, y cualquiera que viera a Syaoran se olvidaría de todo lo que pasa en el mundo jeje; Fye es uno de los mejores personajes de CLAMP, recordemos que sale en Tsubasa (velo algún día Syaoran sale tan bien en esa serie . es el principal) bueno creme que las cosas se van a poner como un laberinto pero espero que las disfrutes, gracias por dejarnos un review…esta vez te damos una medallita (el otro día nos quedamos sin galletas)**

**2Miru: ¡Hola Miru! Gracias por tu review, esperamos muchos más en el futuro n.n si, a Eriol le gusto Tomoyo jeje esa parejita linda, con el tiempo el fic va a ponerse más interesante, disfrútalo mucho, aquí hay una medallita por tu review**

**Nakuru22: Hola Nakuru, muchas gracias por los cumplidos n.n, y si Eriol es magnifico, lástima que no haya uno como el de carne y hueso u.u pero se vale soñar jeje en cuanto a tu fic, lo leeré tan pronto como pueda, y te prometo dejarte un lindo review ¿ok? Bueno, espero que sigas dejando review y que la historia te siga gustando n.n, una medallita para ti por tu review.**

**Anónimo: Ya se quien eres, donde vives, que estudias, tu teléfono y te tengo vigilada anónima….jeje pero eso ya lo sabías, en fin gracias por tu review, sigue disfrutando la historia y sigue diciéndome lo que piensas sobre la historia, una medallita para ti jeje.**

**Undinde: (Azura y Diana recogen la galleta de chocolate y ponen dos de vainilla) ¡Listo, jeje bueno, gracias por lo del fic, lástima que se te hiciera corto XD un día vamos a escribir un one-shot e 100 paginas para que te distraigas un rato XD, en fin espero que te guste también este cap, recuerda dejarnos un review ¿ok? ;), una medallita para ti, por el review que nos diste.**

**Daidoji-tomoyo: Nos agrada saber que el fic te gusta XD saber que los lectores lo disfrutan es como si nos dijeran que nos vamos a ganar el premio nobel, a la literatura XD se nos suben los humos para ser sincera, pero espero que sigas dejando reviews en el futuro, una medallita para ti.**

**Pily chan: Una reviewr valiosa jaja XD que nos dejes reviews nos encanta, nos fascina en serio, No te disculpes por nada, te agradecemos por dejar review en este capítulo y eso es todo lo que importa jeje ¡que bueno que te gustó! Nos halagas jeje y eso de que estimulamos tu imaginación para imaginarte a Eriol en el fic es inspirante XD, en cuanto a Kurogane, no te preocupes esto es 100 EriolxTomoyo, juntos for ever XD y si la ova de tsubasa esta genial . me encanta, bueno, gracias por tu review, para ser francas, nos encantan los reviews largotes jaja así que escribe todo lo que quieras XD, una medallota de agradecimiento por tu mega-review XD**

**Shinu Lady: ¿En serio somos geniales? T.T que emoción ¡y si! Espero que te siga emocionando el fic, no te preocupes no van a salir muchos personajes XD y si te hacer bolas dejanos un review con tus dudas y nosotros trataremos de aclararte ¡sólo pregunta, una medallita de agradecimiento por tu significativo review.**

**Basileia Daidoji: ¡Basi! ¡Una de las chicas que mejores reviews deja XD! Pues me encanta que te parezca genial en serio este fic esta dedicado a ti principalmente y espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Y esa parte que te dio gracia para ser sincera cuando la estaba escribiendo a mí también, y se decía por ahí que Eriol era un santo XD. Fye y Azura están destinados a hacer tonterias jeje, la verdad no me los imagino de romanticotes en un restaurant o.o. Jeje Yuki es la llave maestra, en realidad nada que ver la profesión que le puse al pobre nezumi XD pero más o menos así como te lo imaginas me lo imagine yo, Yuki es bello :D. no e preocupes por lo del otro día a todos nos pasa u.u y creeme yo también se lo que es estar en exámenes asi que no te presiono. De nada por las galletas jiji aquí esta un trofeo de agradecimiento por tu reviews XD shauu!**

**Silver Bullets **

**Capítulo 3: Dulce amatista, Místico Azul **

Tomoyo recargó los codos en el barandal del balcón, un poco destruido debido al ataque del día anterior, delante de ella, estaba el hermoso jardín que siempre le daba los buenos días cuando las caricias de luz de Sol le hacían abrir los ojos, suspiró al saber que ya no iba a ser así.

Li Syaoran, que al parecer se había tomado cargo del caso había decidido que era muy peligroso que la chica durmiera cerca de una ventana, donde los bandidos podrían entrar sin se desapercibidos durante la noche, o donde podrían dispararle justo como el día de ayer.

El corazón de la amatista se estremeció, el incidente de ayer había marcado el inicio, su vida no volvería a ser la misma en muchos, muchos días o tal vez jamás y se sentía culpable por la herida que había recibido Sakura en el hombro, aun recordaba que el día de ayer, tranquilamente le había informado a los policías que había sido alcanzada por una bala y les mostró la enorme mancha escarlata en su ropa que ese día era color vino tinto, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no se habían percatado. Se llevaron a su amiga a un hospital prometiendo que al día siguiente llegarían a primera hora para arreglar todos los planes de seguridad.

La amatista regresó su mirada a su parcialmente destruida habitación, aunque en su casa había muchas más esta siempre había sido especial para ella, era de su color favorito y todas sus posesiones más valiosas se encontraban ahí, al igual que todas las hermosas memorias con su padre.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y lentamente salió de la habitación, cerró la agujerada y en el enorme y vació pasillo cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos, y de nuevo lloró, pero esta vez en silencio y con una enorme soledad en su corazón.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_¿¡Que hicieron que?"_

Eriol se alejo el teléfono celular del oído y respiro profundamente, sabía que comunicarle a Machi la gran complicación en la que se habían envuelto no iba a ser sencillo, pero esperaba no quedar sordo en el intento.

"Machi, no es tan terrible como parece" dijo tratando de sonar convencido "Danos algo de tiempo y ten por seguro que la muchacha dejara de existir en este mundo"

"_¡Es que no tenemos tiempo, maldición!" _grito la enfadada mujer _"Y si es cierto lo que me dijiste, si realmente Yuki estaba ahí, eso quiere decir que contrataron también al clan de Akito, estos hombres quieren lo mejor Eriol y gracias a TU negligencia y a la de tu compañerita de seguro el jefe pensara que somos incompetentes y le asignaran todo el caso a los Sohma y si pasa eso ¿Sabes lo que yo te haré a ti?"_

Eriol no contesto aunque en su cerebro inmediatamente se formaron imágenes de un lugar estrecho y oscuro donde las más grandes pesadillas de cualquier hombre podrían volverse realidad arrastrándolo a la locura. El muchacho apretó la mandíbula cuando la suave y siseaste voz de Machi volvió a hablar.

"_Eriol, querido" _ El ludido puso cara de disgusto ante la palabra 'querido' _"Yo se que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en uno de los pequeños calabozos que tengo reservados para ti y todos aquellos que tengan un mal comportamiento… ¿Verdad?" _

"No" contesto sintiéndose como un pequeño y humillado niño.

"_Eso es lo que pensé" _dijo ella sarcásticamente _"Espero que pronto vea en todos los titulares de los periódicos la trágica historia de la muerte de Tomoyo Daidouji y sus guardianes…"_

_Pip Pip Pip_

Eriol suspiró pesadamente al escuchar el característico sonido de una llamada terminada, guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina negra muy cerca de un revolver.

No va a ser tan difícil, pensó el muchacho pasando su mano por el semi-mojado cabello que estaba recién lavado, no se topo con ningún nudo y dejo caer su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Unas muchachas que estaban paseando por el parque lo voltearon a ver con expresiones lujuriosas y soltaron unas risitas, que en lo personal a Eriol le parecían molestas.

El apuesto asesino sonrió para sus adentros, y sentándose bien nuevamente, cruzo sus largas y entrenadas piernas para después desabotonar los dos primeros botones de su blusa color blanco, para rematar el acto el muchacho les dedico una sonrisa mística a las sonrojadas y extasiadas muchachas que ahora reían como locas, una muchacha rubia empujo a las otras y las risueñas chiquillas se fueron.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, siempre había sido así, las chicas se sentían muy atraídas por él, que como buen mozo coqueteaba un poco con ellas, pero era lo único que hacía, ninguna mujer jamás había logrado cautivar su corazón y sinceramente dudaba que alguien fuera a adueñarse de él, una vida de asesino condenado a la soledad era su destino…o eso era lo que él creía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de metal ligero, toda la evidencia, fotografías, videos, objetos, etc.

Kurogane estaba sentado en su silla, apoyado en las dos patas traseras y sus pies descansaban sobre la mesa, detalle que molestaba un poco a Syaoran, que era un perfeccionista nato, y unas huellas de zapatos en su pulcra mesa de investigación no entraba dentro de su definición de 'perfección'

El castaño por su parte repasaba mentalmente todos los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos, su concentración hubiera sido plena si fuera por dos factores:

Fye estaba canturreando una canción que era terriblemente pegajosa.

Cierta castaña ojiverde no abandonaba sus pensamientos

La última parte de su dilema hizo que se sintiera incómodo y un sonrojo que no podía pasar desapercibido, Syaoran escondió su rostro antes de que Fye pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba adornando su cara, si lo hacía de seguro hasta el fin de sus días sería el objeto de las burlas del alegre rubio.

El joven oriental respiro profundamente dos veces, tenía que concentrase y esa muchacha amiga de Daidouji no ayudaba mucho, era muy bonita y muy inocente, para ser sinceros a Syaoran le parecía terriblemente atractiva eso era lo que lo asustaba. El era un hombre entregado al trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con nada, los sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano…Dios mío solo esperaba que ese muchachita no estuviera rondando mucho por la mansión Daidouji que se convertiría en una base para ellos.

Sin más preámbulos se sacó de sus pensamientos y se concentró de nuevo.

"No creo nada de lo que Hiraguizawa-san y Jekyll-san dijeron ayer" dijo con su voz grave y algo ronca. Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver uno sonriendo sin mostrar en realidad lo que pensaba y el otro cuestionante y serio como siempre lo era, un policía hecho y derecho.

"¿Realmente creen que el señor Daidouji contrató a dos extranjeros para proteger a su hija?" la pregunta parecía más dirigida para si mismo que para los otros dos "Y si en todo caso llegara a ser cierto ¿Por qué no contrató a alguien para protegerse él?"

Ninguno de los dos contestó, aunque en realidad el no esperaba que contestaran.

"Pero aun así, no se quienes son ellos" dijo enfadado "Por un momento pensé que habíamos atrapado a los asesinos, pero después de pensarlo un rato, es poco probable, el francotirador fugado es el asesino"

Kurogane asintió algo molesto por el hecho de que él era el que había permitido que aquel asesino escapara.

"Pero entonces ¿Qué papel juegan Eriol-kun y Azura-chan?" preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza

"Eso es lo que quiero saber" dijo Syaoran entre dientes "¿Quién entra a una casa a salvar a alguien que en definitivo no conocen sin nada a cambio?"

"Tal vez su historia sea cierta, Syaoran-kun" dijo relajado Fye "Yo no encuentro otra explicación razonable a su comportamiento"

"Por mucho que me cueste decirlo" terció el pelinegro "Él tiene razón Syaoran"

Syaoran no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado por unos minutos y después asintió lentamente, se levantó y estiró un poco.

"Bien" dijo, su voz retumbo en la habitación "Pero por el momento, están bajo custodia"

El atractivo muchacho consultó su reloj y empezó a guardar las cosas.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo mientras metía la bolsita con balas que tanto le intrigaban "Daidouji-san nos permitió reunirnos en su casa con aquellos dos…Ahí quedaremos de acuerdo en como serán las cosas"

Fye y Kurogane ayudaron al castaño a guardar el resto de los objetos y juntos se dirigieron al exterior del pulcro y gris edificio, en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el constante canturreo de la canción de Fye.

Syaoran enfurruñado abrió el coche y se metió con un portazo, no sabía porque pero la maldita canción de Fye estaba metida en su cerebro. Había días que odiaba su optimismo…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del jardín de Tomoyo, esperando a que los demás aparecieran, el brazo de Sakura se veía inusualmente robusto debido al vendaje que estaba debajo de su chaqueta blanca.

Ambas estaban en silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada más que esperar tanto a los muchachos como la bandeja de té que la suplente de la nana de Tomoyo que había caído de las escaleras el día anterior, según ella había escuchado unos ruidos extraños y había ido a investigar y de repente…todo se volvió negro.

"¿Señorita?" la amatista y la ojiverde vieron a la tímida sirvienta "Dos personas han llegado, dicen que han quedado con usted para platicar sobre asuntos importantes"

"Si, muchas gracias" dijo Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente "¿Podrías guiarlos hasta aquí?"

"Claro señorita" la muchacha salió apresurada a la puerta principal y regresó seguida por Eriol y Azura que se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora lucían como dos personas normales y no como un par de policías exterminadores...

Tomoyo dijo su mirada en el muchacho, joven y apuesto, vestido en una blusa azul oscuro remangada y un par de pantalones negros algo ajustados, la muchacha se sonrojo al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba examinando demasiado al apuesto desconocido.

La nerviosa muchacha hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza en dirección a Tomoyo, pero antes de irse le dedico una significativa mirada a Eriol que le contestó con una sonrisilla, todo el movimiento no pasó desapercibido por la linda amatista que sintió que algo vivo se movía en su interior, algo vivo y malvado.

"¡Azura-chan, Eriol-kun!" ambos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron "¡Que bueno es volver a verlos!"

"Lo mismo digo Sakura-san" contestó Eriol con una de sus místicas sonrisas pintada en su rostro, Sakura no puedo evitar sentir un sonrojo pintar sus mejillas, es que ese joven era tan guapo…

"Ohayo" dijo Tomoyo con su voz angelical llamando por completo la atención de Eriol "Espero que hayan pasado bien el resto de la noche"

"Ohayo" murmuro Eriol "Nos pasamos muy bien la noche Tomoyo-san, gracias por tu preocupación"

"No sabía que utilizabas anteojos Eriol-kun" dijo Sakura sonriendo, Tomoyo reparó en el detalle y pensó que aunque se veía mejor sin ellos, seguía siendo muy apuesto y los lentes le daban un aspecto místico que lo hacía lucir irresistible.

"Mucho tiempo vivimos en un lugar algo oscuro" dijo Eriol en un susurro embriagante "Es por eso que tengo problemas en la vista, al igual que Azura, que se niega a usar lentes, aunque sean de contacto"

"Hai" completó Azura con una voz débil al igual que su sonrisa. Tomoyo esperaba que dijera más pero ella parecía demasiado cansada para abrir la boca.

Eriol recargo su mejilla en su mano derecha y observaba fascinado la cara de Tomoyo, nunca en su vida había visto a un ser tan hermoso y radiante, parecía un ángel.

"_Un ángel que morirá pronto" _le recordó su subconsciente.

El muchacho se sintió incomodo por unos momentos. ¿Sería el capaz de matar a un ser tan bello? Eriol era un hombre que por su profesión se definía que era rudo y cruel, pero en realidad el no era así, no era un asesino promedio, uno de los mejores si, pero no el que más disfrutaba su trabajo por supuesto. El siempre había disfrutado mucho de las artes, le gustaba la pintura, la escultura y la literatura, pero no lo decía, porque eso lo haría lucir débil ante los demás.

Y él no era débil.

Pocos minutos después, la misma muchacha anunció la llegada de los otros tres que estaban esperando y poco después llego una bandeja llena de té y pastelillos, todos los comieron de buen grado, excepto Syaoran que estaba resuelto a sólo tomar té.

Eriol se sentía muy raro, a plena luz del Sol, charlando con otras personas y tomando té, normalmente las cosas eran todo lo contrario, cuando sentía ganas iba a la cocina y preparaba un té instantáneo que sabía a planta remojada o en su defecto café que era aun peor y jamás en su vida había comido un pastelillo…lo más cercano había sido un pan tostado con mantequilla.

"¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto?" Eriol sintió una pequeña gotita surcar su nuca al escuchar la pregunta formulada por la muchacha sentada a su lado mientras señalaba una clase de pan que el también desconocía. Todos en la mesa observaron a la muchacha extrañada.

"¿La pregunta…es en serio?" preguntó Kurogane tanteando el terreno. Cuando la muchacha asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Kurogane cayó de espaldas al estilo animé.

"Eso es una galleta" dijo Tomoyo que la miraba sonriendo aunque en realidad se preguntaba como alguien podía ignorar algo tan simple "Una galleta con relleno de fresa"

"¡Ah!" exclamó Eriol que había escuchado de ese alimento antes, pero en el encierro que vivían con Machi y la vida tan similar a la de un prisionero jamás había conocido una, es que empezar a ser entrenado para ser asesino desde los 6 años no era cosa fácil "Entonces, esto es una galleta"

"¿Acaso no hay en occidente?" preguntó Fye que parecía algo divertido con la situación

"Lo que pasa es que…mis padres siempre pensaron que era malo para los dientes" atajó Eriol con una sonrisa que esperaba se viera normal "Y mis papás y los de Azura eran muy amigos así que quedaron de acuerdo en que no era bueno para la salud comer ningún dulce"

Nadie comentó nada más sobre el tema, Eriol se comió la galleta y quedo fascinado por el sabor del dulce que estaba justo en el centro de la galletita, sin darse cuenta tomó otra y la empezó a comer lentamente para saborearla hasta el último momento lo mejor posible.

Tan concentrado estaba en su nuevo descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta que era cuidadosamente examinado por dos personas: Tomoyo y Syaoran (N/D: ¡No piensen mal!)

Syaoran trataba de descifrar el extraño comportamiento del inglés pero no lograba mucho en realidad más que darse cuenta del interés que la galleta había creado en aquel chico…

En cuanto a la morocha veía fascinada el interés que había puesto el muchacho en la galleta, Tomoyo se sintió algo tonta al sentirse un poco celosa de la galleta por las miradas que Eriol le lanzaba al bocadillo, con las mejillas fuertemente teñidas de rojo encauso sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

El castaño impaciente como era, estaba tratando de hacer una estrategia antes de hablar, así que trató de concentrarse en algo…el hentai que veía a la galleta como si fuera una mujer sensual había dejado de ser interesante hace ya varios minutos. Ver a Kurogane peleando con Fye y haciendo reír a las tres muchachas tampoco tenía interés…a menos de que se centrara en la castaña que tenía una risa tintineante, como de lindos y finos cascabeles de vidrio y su cara se iluminaba aun más cuando se reía de las payasadas de Fye, era muy guapa…

Sofocado por sus pensamientos, el castaño sacudió la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de los otros, Syaoran romo eso como una señal, suspiró sin ganas antes de empezar.

"Daidouji-san" dijo el con la voz clara y firme "Espero que no haya olvidado la razón de nuestra visita, debemos protegerla y hoy quedaremos de acuerdo sobre como quiere llevar a cabo las medidas de seguridad para seguir con su vida diaria lo mejor posible"

La amatista asintió, su piel empezó a tornarse más pálida y su sonrisa se encogió un poco, Eriol se comió la galleta de una mordida y se acomodó los lentes

"Fye-san, Kurogane-san y yo hemos hablado ya de esto con anticipación" dijo el con aire profesional, Sakura sintió una sonrisa, a ese chico definitivamente le sentaba bien su trabajo "Hiraguizawa-san, Jekyll-san, ustedes se incorporaran a nuestro equipo y juntos será más fácil atrapar a los asesinos"

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y después mirando a Syaoran asintieron.

"Bien" murmuró el sacando de un pequeño portafolios unas carpetas le entregó una a Azura y otra a Eriol "Es necesario que mañana se presenten en el edificio seis de la corporación para ser sometidos a unas pruebas…"

"_Pruebas puestas por policías…galleta comida"_ pensó Eriol sin escuchar lo último que había dicho Syaoran.

"Entonces, trabajaran por separado para poder combinar sus conocimientos con los nuestros" dijo calmadamente Syaoran aunque sus ojos eran como dos dagas asesinas enviadas a Eriol que parecía no estar prestando mucha atención "Hiraguizawa-san, tu trabajaras con Kurogane-san, ambos se encargaran de mantenerse cerca de Daidouji-san por si algo se ofrece"

"Hai" dijeron Kurogane y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

"Mhhh" Eriol giro su mirada a Fye que parecía pensativo "Ustedes serán como los guardianes de la princesa, protegerán a la bella Tomoyo-hime del horrible dragón y al final ella entregara su corazón a alguno de los dos…"

La amatista, el ojiazul y el pelinegro se sonrojaron furiosamente, aunque este último se había sonrojado de la furia creciente en contra del animoso rubio.

"¿¡Por qué no dejas de decir tantas estupideces?" pregunto tomándolo por el cuello y sacudiéndolo "¿¡Acaso te pagan por ser un bufón?"

"Wahhh" dijo sin dejar de sonreír aunque sentía un terrible dolor en el cuello "Kuro-tan es tan malo…"

"¿¡Cómo me dijiste?"

Syaoran sintió una pequeña venita aparecer en su frente ante el espectáculo que estaba dando los integrantes del cuerpo de policía más importante de TODO oriente. El muchacho gruño enfadado y ambos se callaron y regresaron a sus lugares.

"Arigatou" dijo como si le hablara a Dios y no a ellos "Como iba diciendo, el segundo grupo lo compondrán Jekyll-san y Fye-san"

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y lanzó un guiño a la pelinegra que entorno los ojos haciendo que Fye sonriera aun más, si es que era posible

"_O es masoquista o le gusta la mala vida" _pensó Eriol observándolo por el rabillo del ojo "_Cada que alguien le da a entender que esta molesto o molesta el sonríe más y más"_

Por asares del destino (N/A: Capricho de las autoras XD) la mirada de Eriol se encontró con la de Tomoyo, y Eriol se sintió extraño, algo en su interior empezó a palpitar con fuerza y las manos estaban perladas por el sudor, la mirada de Tomoyo era intensa y profunda, sus ojos mostraban mil y un sentimientos y ninguno de ellos era descifrable. De repente las palabras de Fye comenzaron a retumbar en su cerebro.

"…_Proteger a la Tomoyo-hime" ¿_El sería su caballero en armadura dorada? ¿El salvador de la damisela en peligro? ¿Se enamorarían y vivirían en un lugar hermoso por el resto de sus días? De repente la mansión parecía más un castillo encantado a lo que en realidad era…

"…_Del horrible dragón" ¿_O acaso el sería el dragón? El malo de la historia que terminaba atravesado por la espada del valiente caballero, el que se marchitaba en las penumbras mientras a hermosa princesa y el apuesto guerrero se casaban y eran felices.

"_Y al final ella entregara su corazón a alguno de los dos" _ Eriol desvió la mirada y observo por un momento al alto, broceado y fuerte Kurogane, pero por alguna treta de su cerebro por unos segundos le pareció un hombre terriblemente feo y malvado, alguien que quería llevarse a la princesa antes que él.

El ojiazul apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y trató de clarificarse, no podía pensar así, el no podía enamorarse de una mujer que apenas y conocía. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia Tomoyo ella ya había empezado a hablar con Syaoran clavando sus hermosas orbes en el policía. Eriol sintió algo pincharle el corazón.

"Entonces ¿tu que harás Syaoran-kun?" preguntó Sakura sacando de su trance a Eriol.

"Yo me encargaré del resto" dijo el sin perder el profesionalismo "Y voy a tratar de ayudar a los dos grupos"

"Eso es mucho para una sola persona Syaoran-kun" dijo preocupada Sakura "¿Estarás bien?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada Sakura-chan" dijo Fye con su característica sonrisa "Syaoran-kun es un joven muy preparado para tener sólo 22 años"

El rubio sonrió solemnemente.

"¡Yo soy más grande que el por un año y el es más apto que yo para casi todo!"

"Todos somos más aptos que tu para muchas cosas" murmuró enfurruñado Kurogane

"Kuro-wanwan" remarcó Fye mientras levantaba su dedo índice "tiene 25 años, es el

Más grande de los tres, y yo creo que es por eso que siempre esta de mal humor, ya esta entrado en años n.n"

"¡Sólo tengo dos años más que tu!" gritó frustrado el pelinegro "¡No estoy entrado en años!"

"Pues yo tengo 21 años al igual que Tomoyo" dijo Sakura "¿Fye-san, eso quiere decir que estaremos entradas en años dentro de 4 años?"

"Para nada, Sakura-chan" le respondió "Las jovencitas lindas como tu y Tomoyo-hime nunca estarán entradas en años…No pongas esa cara Azura-chan, tu sabes que eres la única en mi corazón"

"¿Quieres no gritar esas cosas en público?¬/¬"

"…Tienes razón, te las 'gritare' hoy en la noche justo como ayer lo hice Azura-chan" contestó con una sonrisa pícara "En medio de la soledad en la que nos encontramos sólo tu y yo en la oscuridad…"

"¿¡De qué…?"

"¿Y ustedes dos que edad tienen?" preguntó Tomoyo tratando de evitar que se armara un problema

"Yo tengo 23" contestó Eriol en voz lejana "Y ella tiene 21"

"Entonces todos tenemos mas o menos la misma edad" dijo Sakura sonriente observando a todos los congregados en la mesa "Me agradaría que todos nos hiciéramos buenos amigos"

"Es probable que si Sakura" dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, una sonrisa que hacía que Eriol sintiera ganas de suspirar.

Syaoran observo en silencio a todos sus compañeros, estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas platicando de esto y de aquello, el castaño de vez en cuando opinaba, casi siempre cuando la flor de cerezo le pedía su opinión. El atractivo muchacho consultó su reloj y se levantó.

"Fye-san, Kurogane-san, hora de irnos" dijo con voz monótona "Espero verlos pronto"

Lo último lo dijo fijando su mirada en Sakura que sonrió abiertamente, Syaoran de nuevo sintió algo extraño, pero lo saco de su cabeza lo mejor que pudo, apresuro a Kurogane y a Fye y se marcharon sin más.

"Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos" dijo Eriol refiriéndose a el mismo y a Azura "La veré mañana temprano aquí, Tomoyo-…san"

Por un momento Eriol pensó que diría 'hime' en lugar de 'san'.

"Si claro, Eriol-kun" contestó la amatista con preocupación en los ojos "Ya es muy tarde y es algo peligroso andar por ahí... ¿Vienen en auto?"

"No" contestó sinceramente el peliazul "Pero no hay problema"

"_Si alguien trata de atacarme lo extermino y ya"_

"¡Claro que hay problema!" dijo Tomoyo "No quiero que nadie más cercano a mi fallezca o sufra algún accidente, y tu estas siendo muy amable conmigo al protegerme de mi verdugo"

Eriol sintió un enorme tumulto en la garganta cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con sus sinceros y bellos ojos.

"Por favor" dijo tímidamente "Pasen la noche aquí, la casa es suficientemente grande y mi madre como ya te eh dicho a salido del país antes de la muerte de papá…me siento muy sola y tal vez platicando en la noche con Azura-chan me sentiría mejor"

"Demo…no quiero ser una molestia y de seguro Azura tampoco" el muchacho giro su mirada a donde estaban Sakura y Azura platicando, tal vez despidiéndose.

"¡No lo serán te lo aseguro!" contestó Tomoyo sonando más desesperada de lo que pretendía "¿Por favor?"

A final de cuentas el muchacho no pudo decir que no a la joven amatista que estaba sola en una enorme mansión, le avisó a Azura que pasarían la noche en ese lugar, la contrariada muchacha accedió de buen grado.

Eriol vio por detrás como Azura y Tomoyo tomaban la delantera, el había dicho que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco y así era, había sido un día muy diferente a los de su vida diaria…en la que se la pasaba a oscuras en un desvencijado edificio, Machi podía pagar para más con todo el dinero que ganaban pero era tan tacaña como ella sola.

Después de un rato bajo las estrellas, el aire fresco golpeando su cara y los verdes paisajes alimentaran su alma, el satisfecho joven empezó a caminar hacia la iluminada mansión

…Tal vez podría prolongar esto un rato, unas vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal.

Llegó a la puerta y recargó la cabeza en la puerta, cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que dulce amatista y misterioso azul se encontraron.

Aunque tal vez sería muy peligroso quedarse más de lo debido…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Diana: A ver sólo unas notas rápidas para no fastidiar**

**Azura: En el capitulo anterior olvidamos poner los significados**

**Hai: si**

**Demo: Pero **

**Wanwan: Una forma de hacer imitación de los perros como 'cofcof' para cuando alguien tose, en otras palabras Fye compara a Kurogane con un perro cuando le dice Kuro-wanwan**

**Diana: si necesitan saber algo más solo escríbanlo en un review y nosotros lo aclararemos**

**Azura: Si todas sus dudas, solo plantéenlo y haremos lo mejor posible por responder **

**Diana: bueno, Read & Review y hasta la próxima.**

**Azura: Sayonara n.n **


	4. Corazón Asesino

**Azura: Al grano con los agradecimientos XD**

**Daidoji-tomoyo:** Hola chica ¿Cómo estas? Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, si lo sabemos, Machi es la persona más horrible del mundo, pero ya sabes, todo lo que des se te regresara 7 veces jojo bueno, gracias por tu review, de agradecimiento vales de despensa en vista de que nos quedamos pobres XD

**Yohko Benington: **Syaoran no seas celoso chico todos te queremos pero también queremos a Eriol ¬¬, jeje si Fye es una perfecta piedrita en el zapato de Kurogane jeje, pero ese es su encanto principal, que mal que no hayas visto Tsubasa…si quieres nosotros te lo podemos pasar, toda la temporada 1 completa (así conoces más a Fye y a Kurogane) en cuanto a los prefijos, -san es como de respeto, señorita, joven y así, -kun, ya es con un poco más de cariño, -hime, significa princesa Bueno eso es todo, gracias por tu review…aquí tienes tus vales de despensa (maldita pobreza)

**Basileia Daidouji: **Siiiiii Fye es tan lindo -.-, se va a encargar de hacer que la mayoría de las personas quieran que se las trague la tierra de la s penas que los va a hcer pasar jeje, creo que si sería una buena idea que Soma se haga cargo de Kuro-pon jeje. Las chicas del parque…creo que todas no sentimos así XD ¡Dios mío! Creo que yo haría algo peor que las chicas, pero como el fic no es M no puedo escribir aquí eso ¬¬ (jeje es broma) Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres nos pusimos celosas de esa galleta jiji, pero es que Eriol es único. ¡Maten a Machi Dios mío! Esa vieja me cae mal . me desharé de ella o si. Este capitulo tiene una escena inspirada en tu review XD y creo que dos escenas AzuraxFye así que espero que las disfrutes jeje, bueno, de premio te llevas un viaje de tres días a un hotel en Florida con Eriol incluido XD.

**Laura:** gracias por tu review, aquí esta la continuación y esperamos que también la disfrutes.

**Undine: **Bien aquí esta otro capitulo medio pequeño pero ya esta hecho, nuestro próximo proyecto es un megafic one-shot, dedicado a ti ¿te parece? Jeje bueno a ver que te parece este capitulo…aquí están tus vales de despensa de agradecimiento (las autora se sonrojan)

**Zaphi Moon: **Hola guapa, oye no tienes porque disculparte jeje con que lo leas me haces feliz… ¿hacer un lemmon? Suena como todo un nuevo reto, y sabes me encantan los retos si a ti te gusta la idea, podemos hacer un lemmon, separado del fic pero como capitulo adicional ¿si me explico? Un one-shot inspirado en esto, y no te preocupes, nunca me enoje contigo n.n un abrazo y de premio por tu review, te regalamos a Eriol todo un día, puedes hacer con el lo que se te plazca (Eriol: eso no venía en el contrato ¬¬)

**Pily-chan: **Hola muchacha guapa, jeje si las cosas se están poniendo bastante interesantes entre los personajes favoritos de CLAMP, y de nada por la medallota, ahora, se que no te dimos trofeo pero ahora iras a acompañar a Basi al hotel en Florida tres días con Eriol Hiraguizawa incluido, todos los costos están cubiertos así que solo disfruta XD. Si gracias al cielo logramos terminar los exámenes vivas, son horribles, parace que no recuerdan que tenemos cosas importantes que hacer aparte de exámenes,Por lo de Fye muchas gracias, definitivamente es algo complicado captar su esencia sencilla y divertida pero con la dedicación necesaria se logra, ahora, si no existiera Eriol tal vez Fye y Tomoyo si se verían bien juntos…claro que el mundo sería un lugar más loco de lo normal XD. Yo también quiero ser Tomoyo y estoy celosa de la galleta…(confesiones XD) Que bueno que te alegra el día jeje espero que así siga siendo, y gracias por los cumplidos, ¡disfruta el viaje con Eriol!

**Shami:** muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos que dejes muchos más, aquí hay una escenita interesante entre Tomoyo y Eriol que espero disfrutes, de recompensa por tu review, unos vales de despensa XD (Somos pobres de familia numerosa)

**Silver Bullets **

**Episodio 4: Corazón Asesino.**

Eriol se removió incomodo en la enorme y suave cama que Tomoyo le había proporcionado tan amablemente. El ojiazul hundió la cabeza en la enorme almohada de plumas, se sentía algo incomodo, la muchacha que debía haber muerto en la noche pasada en sus manos ahora le estaba proporcionando comodidades de las que había estado privado desde que tenía memoria.

"_Y mi trabajo es matarla" _pensó mientras una pluma rozaba sus labios obligándolo a cambiar de posición.

El joven se levanto y vio su reflejo en el espejo, sólo tenía puestos un par de pantalones negros, todo su musculoso torso estaba visible y perlado de sudor, pues hacía mucho calor en aquella temporada del año.

Se estiró un poco y con pasos suaves se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, salió de 'su habitación' y ajustó sus ojos a la creciente oscuridad del pasillo, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda descubierta.

Si no mal recordaba, la cocina estaba a la derecha, y el quería un refrescante vaso de agua…Si iría a la derecha. Cerró la puerta como siempre lo hacía, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hacia la derecha, después doblando a la izquierda, llegó a unas escaleras que parecían interminables y las bajo con parsimonia. Llegó al enrome salón, y por la vez que había entrado a ese lugar inapercibido, sabía que no estaba muy lejos de su objetivo.

Dos minutos después se encontraba en la cocina, una enorme y pulcra cocina, suspiro de nuevo, el no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares. Normalmente, cuando estaba en su extremadamente pequeño departamento, cortesía de Machi, sólo tenía que dar unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cocina y sacar una botella de agua purificada, si es que Machi había sido tan amable de llevarle algunas, porque sino tenía que beber agua de la llave…

Sacó los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió al refrigerador, al gigantesco refrigerador, abrió la puerta y encontró más de lo que esperaba, jugos, agua de varios sabores, té helado, café frío…

Eriol parpadeo lenta y pesadamente. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión ¿Qué se le antojaba más?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos, juraba que había escuchado algunos pasos en el piso de abajo, pero no estaba segura, tal vez era que se estaba volviendo paranoica después de lo que le había sucedido a su padre y lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

La amatista se levantó y con un pañuelo limpió el sudor de su cara, ella estaba acostumbrada a los climas calientes que empeoraban aun más debido a las inconstantes lluvias que azotaban Japón en esos momentos, pero las pesadillas que estaban atormentándola no le permitían dormir con tranquilidad durante las noches.

La morocha se apresuro a levantarse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, prendió la luz y se dirigió al lavamanos, prendió la llave y un chorro de agua fría salió, Tomoyo junto sus manos y el agua comenzó a acumularse en ellas. Cuando ya había una considerable porción de agua en sus manos, la estrelló en contra de su cara y al sentir como el agua fresca hacía contacto con su nívea piel se sintió más relajada.

Repitió el proceso una vez más y después tomó una toalla blanca que estaba colgando a un lado de ella y delicadamente secó su rostro empapado cuando terminó vio molesta que su fino camisón de satén azul oscuro había quedado arruinado por el agua, sus ojos repasaron todo el cuarto de baño en busca de algún repuesto pero no lo encontró, aun así sabía que si su pecho continuaba húmedo podía pescar un resfriado, así que asegurándose así misma que nadie iba a entrar a su habitación, se quitó la prenda, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Camino lentamente por su nueva habitación tratando de no chocar con nada, cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba el ropero se dio cuenta de que no lo podía abrir.

"Definitivamente nada esta a mi favor"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol sonrió satisfecho, después de varios minutos de indecisión había tomado hecho lo más lógico y había tomado un poco de cada cosa, incluido un vino tinto que había llamado su atención y se había tomado más de la mitad.

"Pero ¿Qué hacía una botella de vino en un refrigerador?" pregunto trastabillando y sintiéndose muy mareado "Cualquier persona podría tomarlo y a algún pobre diablo se le podría subir demasiado"

Esto último lo dijo mientras tropezaba con un escalón y su cara terminaba estrellándose en contra del suelo.

El apuesto muchacho se levantó del suelo con mucho trabajo y trató de acomodarse los lentes, que gracias al cielo no habían sufrido ningún daño, estando en pie comenzó a caminar en zigzag aunque el no se daba mucha cuenta de eso.

Cuando por fin llegó a lo que parecía la puerta de su habitación la abrió silenciosamente y la cerró del mismo modo, aunque sus pies lo traicionaban muy a menudo, no hacía ningún ruido, antes de llegar a su cama se detuvo, su habitación tenía algo distinto pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, estaba vacía y eso era lo que importaba. Se quitó los lentes y los dejo en el suelo pues no encontraba ninguna mesita y se acostó en su cama que por alguna razón estaba destendida pero omitió también ese detalle, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y sólo quería dormir, el muchacho cubrió todo su cuerpo, incluida su cabeza en las sabanas olvidándose por completo del calor.

En cuanto estuvo envuelto se quedo profundamente dormido.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de varios intentos, la dulce amatista logró abrir el ropero y sacar un camisón rojo que no le gustaba mucho pues parecía más para una noche de bodas que para dormir, se dirigió una vez más al tocador, esta vez sin prender la luz, se puso el camisón lentamente y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Sólo se podía ver de su pecho para arriba, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar, el gran escote de la prenda hacía que su busto se hiciera más notable de lo que a ella en realidad le gustaba y los delgados tirantes que se caían de sus hombros no ayudaban en nada. Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que una ráfaga de viento entraba su habitación, pero sabía que era imposible, porque no había ventanas en su habitación…

Sin pensar más en el asunto se dirigió a su cama, pero antes de acostarse se percato de que había hecho un bulto con sus sabanas, definitivamente su madre tenía razón, se movía demasiado en sueños.

No se molesto en mover el bulto de sabanas, se acostó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

Así estuvo varios minutos, sin conciliar el sueño, suspiró y decidió abrazar al bulto, como para sentir como si alguien estuviera con ella, para hacer que su soledad decreciera.

Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando el famoso bulto le regresó el abrazo.

La amatista abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo, rodeando su cintura se encontraba un fuerte brazo de hombre, y la piel de este era tan pálida como la de ella, la muchacha aguantó la respiración ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Trémula del miedo, la muchacha estiró la mano en la que no estaba recargado su cuerpo y apartó las sábanas de la persona que estaba a su lado. Se quedó sin habla cuando el atractivo rostro del Eriol Hiraguizawa que dormía en los brazos de Morfeo apareció frente a ella.

Un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y el cálido aliento que bañaba la cara de Tomoyo le indicó que el muchacho había tomado, tal vez eso explicaba porque se encontraba en su cama…

La morocha simplemente no sabía que hacer, se veía tan pacífico y tan…oh Dios mío se veía tan…Tomoyo se sonrojo ante todas las palabras que pasaron por su mente, aunque sus pensamientos no eran exactamente inmaculados (N/A: Vamos ¿si Eriol esta en la misma cama que tu te pondrías a pensar en ovejas? ¬¬)

"_Yo no soy una hentai… ¿o si? . "_

Eriol se movió, la muchacha se quedó quieta y contuvo la respiración, cosa que le fue muy difícil cuando Eriol decidió enterrar su cabeza en el lugar menos indicado en esos momentos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la misma mansión, pero en otra habitación, se encontraba una joven asesina pelinegra que tampoco podía dormir, pero no exactamente por falta de sueño.

"Fye-san…"

"_Mhmmmm…Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Azura-chan" _ La muchacha suspiró y se restregó de nuevo los ojos sin soltar el celular que sostenía su mano derecha _"Dime como quieras menos Fye-san"_

"Bien...Fye" dijo ella, al escuchar la risita al otro lado del teléfono una gotita resbaló por su nuca "Escucha, yo se que tu estas en horas de trabajo y que Li-san quería saber si algo anormal a pasado, pero ya te dije, todo esta bien…"

"_¡Hai! Gracias por la información"_ repuso la alegre voz masculina. Después de eso hubo un prolongado silencio. La joven no sabía que hacer, llevaban más detrás horas al teléfono, al parecer el no se había cansado de hablar de todo lo que le venía a la cabeza, incluso por quince minutos hablaron sobre las zanahorias y de que tal vez algún día alguien inventaría un shampoo de zanahoria, pero ahora ella sólo quería dormir…

"¿No deberías irte a dormir?" pregunto por fin la muchacha.

"_¡Las noches se hacen muy largas sin ti Azura-chan!"_

"Tu y yo jamás hemos pasado una noche juntos ¬¬"

El muchacho rió alegremente como respuesta. Pero su risa fue interrumpida por alguna razón, la pelinegra escucho unos murmullos de parte de su interlocutor y algunos gritos enfadados que no pudo identificar, sólo sabía que eran de Kurogane.

"_Gomen, Azura-chan, pero Kuro-pyon quiere que cuelgue en este momento"_ el rubio suspiro _"Mañana temprano tu y Eriol-kun deben estar listos para la prueba, así que te dejo dormir…aunque sé que no lo harás sin mi"_

"Sayonara" dijo la muchacha sin darle tiempo al otro de contestar.

En el otro lado de la línea, el jovial rubio colgó el teléfono de su departamento que compartía con Kurogane y Syaoran con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Eres un mentiroso" le dijo Kurogane que al no poder dormir gracias a la potente voz del muchacho se había levantado a tomar un vaso de leche "No estamos en horas de trabajo y Syaoran esta durmiendo como un bebé en su habitación"

"Lo sé" contestó el "Pero si no hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera tenido excusa para marcarle a la una de la mañana n.n"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y colocó su celular en la mesita de noche, no sabía como ese policía había conseguido su número pero a esa hora en realidad no importaba mucho. Vio su reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana…

"Ese hombre está loco"

Azura estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escucho un grito ahogado en el piso de abajo, parpadeo confundida, todo el sueño que sentía hace segundos desapareció ¿Acaso Eriol había decidido acelerar las cosas?

Sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, encontrándola vacía decidió bajar a la habitación de Tomoyo. Tenía que saber el porque de ese grito.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La amatista se sonrojo violentamente, ahora Eriol tenía medio cuerpo sobre el de ella y su cara metida en su pecho ¿¡Qué se supone que iba a hacer cuando el ojiazul despertara?

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el muchacho suspiro fuertemente y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Tomoyo soltó un grito ahogado que llamó la atención del supuesto policía que levantó su mirada hacia la desesperada y enrojecida muchacha.

No estaba segura de porque, si por el alcohol o por el sueño, el muchacho parecía no reaccionar como ella esperaba, simplemente se había quedado ahí, viéndola, como si fuera un sueño y estuviera esperando a que la imagen cambiara. Pero no cambió.

Tomoyo sintió que se moría cuando vio como la tranquila expresión de Eriol iba cambiando a una de terror y daba la impresión de que iba a gritar en cualquier momento, Dios mío como deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

"¿Tomoyo-san haz visto a…?" Eriol y Tomoyo voltearon a ver a la recién llegada que se había quedado congelada en la entrada de la habitación, observando la posición y situación en la que se encontraban el amatista y el ojiazul pero de pronto "AYYYY… ¡Gomen nasai! ¡No quería interrumpir nadaaaaaaa! ¡GOMEN!"

Ambos muchachos salieron expulsados de la cama como si les acabaran de informar que la casa se estaba incendiando, Azura se había dado la media vuelta y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados trataba de encontrar la puerta, todo esto sin dejar de gritar 'gomen nasai, gooomeeeen'. Los otros dos no sabían ni donde meterse de la vergüenza que sentían ante la situación.

"E-espera Azura-chan, te equivocas, no es lo que estas pensando" dijo Tomoyo tratando de guardar la calma.

Sin hacerle caso la muchacha salió corriendo de la habitación, los gritos de disculpa de la chica se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un muy molesto silencio, viendo la puerta por donde había salido corriendo la muchacha.

Sin saber como actuar ante tal situación, Eriol se sintió frustrado, el alcohol no le permitía pensar nítidamente así que no estaba seguro de cómo habían pasado las cosas ni quien las había provocado, el joven se dirigió silenciosamente al lugar donde se encontraban sus lentes y se los puso sin levantar la mirada.

"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-san" dijo en un murmullo el apenado inglés "No se que es lo que pasó pero no se volverá a repetir"

Tomoyo abrió la boca para responder pero el muchacho ya se había marchado. La temblorosa muchacha se dejo caer al suelo y suspiro tan profundamente que le dolió un poco la garganta.

"La hora del desayuno será desastrosa" pensó la morocha que sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida donde estaba.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran abrió los ojos e instantáneamente vio el despertador, eran las seis de la mañana, frunció el ceño y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, siempre trataba y trataba, pero le era imposible dormir hasta las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que la gente normal como sus compañeros de trabajo se despertaban y se preparaban, pero el siempre era la excepción.

Con mucho pesar, el castaño se puso en pie y comenzó toda su rutina matutina, bañarse, vestirse, cepillarse el cabello, los dientes y desayunar.

Salio de su habitación con el afán de hacer esto último y se sorprendió al escuchar que ya había alguien más en la cocina. Normalmente Fye y Kurogane se tardaban más que el en levantarse.

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, ahí estaban los dos, Fye estaba preparando pan queques con su característica sonrisa adornando sus facciones mientras un muy desvelado Kurogane tomaba su quinta taza de café.

"Buenos días" dijo el castaño viendo extrañado a sus dos compañeros que le respondieron cada uno a su manera "¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos despiertos tan temprano?"

"¡Acabo de hablarle a Azura-chan!" dijo el rubio elevando la voz demasiado "Quede en llegar con ella en una hora para llevarla a su prueba"

"Syaoran" hablo la ronca voz de Kurogane "Gracias a este baka tendremos una gran cuenta telefónica por pagar este mes"

"¿Nani? o.o"

"¿No escuchaste nada?" pregunto el malhumorado pelinegro que parecía más dormido que despierto "Este…demente le habló a la tal 'Azura-chan' como tres veces dando excusas mal hechas y…"

Syaoran no escucho el resto, en realidad no le importaba mucho si Fye hablaba a todo el mundo si el se encargaba de pagar las llamadas que había realizado, y conociendo al rubio sabía que lo haría…

El atractivo policía se sentó en su lugar y esperó a que el ojiazul le sirviera su desayuno, un privilegio que quería aprovechar en este día, que de seguro iba a ser muy difícil, y aun más porque iba a tener que pasar tiempo con aquel kuso hentai que según un molesto Kurogane había dormido bajo el mismo techo que la señorita Daidouji.

"Wahhhhhh ¡Kuro-myuu esta celoso porque Eriol-kun a dado un paso antes que el para acercarse a la Tomoyo-hime! n.n"

"¡KU-RO-GA-NE!" grito desquiciado el joven de orbes rojizas alterando a Syaoran que casi se atraganta con un pan queque "¡Y yo no estoy celoso de ninguna Tomoyo-hime!"

"Como tu digas Kurogane-…chi"

"¡ARGHHHH!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Por otra parte, en la mansión Daidouji, había tres personas congregadas en la mesa, al principio solo eran Tomoyo y Eriol, que deseaban más que nada en el mundo que Azura decidiera aparecer, aunque en realidad la situación tal vez hubiera sido más incómoda, en su lugar, se encontraba Sakura, que como se había enterado de que Azura y Eriol habían pasado la noche con Tomoyo había decidido ir a darles una visita matutina después de prepararles el desayuno a su querido padre y al molesto de su hermano.

Gracias al cielo, la flor de cerezo andaba muy platicadora ese día, así que ellos sólo tenían que decir uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando o asentir para mostrar que le estaban prestando atención, o por lo menos aparentarlo.

"¿Tomoyo-chan?"

"Dime, Sakura"

"¿Hoy vendrán Fye-san, Kurogane-san y Syaoran-kun?" La morocha asintió distraída.

"Así es Sakura-chan, dijeron que hoy iban a hacer las pruebas"

"¿Y a que hora…?"

"¡KONNICHIWAAAAAA!" la resonante voz del ya conocido policía rubio hizo que los cubiertos en la mesa temblaran al igual que todos los vasos y utensilios de cristal…

"Creo que ya están aquí n.nU"

"Ohayo" saludo el sereno Li Syaoran que entraba detrás del escandaloso de su compañero. Kurogane sólo gruño.

"Konnichiwa Fye-san" saludó la voz que había estado turbando los pensamientos de nuestro chino favorito "Ohayo, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun"

"Buenos días" saludo Tomoyo sonriéndole a los recién llegados "¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de desayunar?"

"Iie" contestó Syaoran declinando la oferta "Ya hemos desayunado"

"En lugar de eso, ¿podrían por favor apurarse?" pregunto cortante Kurogane "Entre más rápido termine esto mejor"

"Ahhh Kuro-tan…eres tan agresivo"

"No hay problema" dijo Eriol ofreciendo una de sus sonrisas, aunque por dentro, sentía ganas de golpear al pelinegro "Ya eh acabado de comer, al igual que Tomoyo-chan….solo falta…"

El ojiazul no pudo terminar su frase, pues la puerta de roble se abrió de golpe, y una ojerosa Azura entro al comedor murmurando algunos saludos matutinos, cuando se sentó a la mesa, Tomoyo le ofreció cereal y jugo de naranja, la muchacha sirvió ambos en el plato y comenzó a comer un rico cereal con jugo de naranja. Tomoyo la veía con una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca y la leche que pensaba ofrecerle en la mano.

"Ummm... ¿Azura-chan no sabe eso raro? -.-"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Minutos después del desayuno, Syaoran les dio las indicaciones que debían seguir a los demás, Kurogane, Eriol y Tomoyo irían al departamento central general de la ciudad de Japón para que el inglés presentara su prueba, por otra parte Fye y Azura irían al centro de investigaciones policíacas para ver si encontraban alguna pista de la muerte del señor Daidouji. Por último Syaoran se quedaría a buscar pistas de alguna razón por la cual alguien hubiese querido matar al padre de Tomoyo y de ahí se dirigiría al edificio donde trabajaba el difunto. Claro que el castaño no contaba con un pequeño factor…

"..A-anou…Syaoran-kun, ¿podría quedarme aquí contigo?"

"¿Ehhh?"

"L-lo siento, yo no quiero estorbar en tu trabajo Syaoran, pero tal vez hasta te podría ayudar si tu quieres, pero si te estorbo sólo dímelo y me voy, pero no quiero regresar a mi casa porque voy a estar sola demo…"

"Te puedes quedar" la interrumpió Syaoran dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo "Demo, trata de no hacer mucho ruido, porque necesito concentrarme"

Sakura sonrió como suele hacerlo y cuando el comenzó a caminar la muchacha lo siguió con paso rápido.

"Domo Arigatou Syaoran-kun"

El castaño no contesto, solo siguió caminando nerviosamente, metiendo las manos en las bolsas para evitar que la flor de cerezo viera que sus dedos se movían nerviosamente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fye y Azura no tardaron en llegar a su destino, el rubio había manejado bastante rápido, y casi le provocaba un paro cardiaco a Azura, pues a veces se tomaba la libertad de voltearla a ver mientras platicaba como si no se hubiese desvelado la noche anterior platicando con ella como el periquito que era.

"¡Me alegra ver que ya estas despierta Azura-chan!"

"Contigo quien no puede estar despierto, Fye"

"Ahhh, Azura-chan, ¿que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto el pícaro muchacho, la siguiente frase la dijo con una voz tan potente que la mayoría de las personas que estaban pasando por allí voltearon a ver a la pareja y daban pequeñas risitas "Desde el primer instante en que nos vimos, supe que me deseabas tanto como yo a ti"

"Fyeeeeee no grites eso aquí . "

"Wahhhh pero Azura-chan ¡tu tienes que saber que te amo!" dijo el enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica mientras los dos caminaban, mucha gente giraba su mirada hacia ellos y daban comentarios como 'mira que linda pareja' 'ayyy se ven tan bien juntos'.

"Por tus gritos ahora medio Japón cree que somos pareja ¬¬"

"¡Azura-chan! Tu y yo somos una pareja no oficial" le contestó Fye bajando el volumen de su voz pero sin soltar a la muchacha y sin dejar de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio "Es decir…después de todo lo que hicimos aquella noche n.n"

"¿¡De que noche estas hablando? ¡Ayer me mantuviste toda la noche despierta con tus mañas! ¿¡Y todavía quieres inventarte otra noche?"

La pelinegra no reparó en su error hasta que se dio cuenta de que todas las muchachas que pasaban por ahí se reían como histéricas y algunas personas le lanzaban miradas reprobatorias. Se detuvo en seco y palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

"No… ¡E-esperen yo no me refería a esas mañas…!" Azura no pudo terminar su frase pues Fye colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca y con una sonrisa satisfecha se acercó a su oído y le murmuro lo siguiente:

"Ya no puedes cambiar eso mi querida Azura, pero no te preocupes, podemos hacer que lo que dijiste se haga…verídico"

La muchacha gruño y le indico al muchacho que siguieran caminando. Por el rabillo del ojo la pelinegra vio al campante muchacho y pensó que tal vez había ganado la batalla ¡pero no la guerra!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo y Kurogane veían desde el enorme ventanal, como Eriol partía a la mitad todos sus blancos sin fallas, mientras la primera lo veía con admiración el otro sólo seguía sus movimientos malhumorado.

"¡Kakoi!" exclamó Tomoyo apoyándose en contra del vidrio, y viendo con una sonrisa radiante y ojos brillantes al muchacho, que en medio de su concentración no podía ver a la dulce amatista admirándolo.

Kurogane entornó los ojos al escuchar la animada expresión de la morocha, ¿Qué tenía de especial ese inglés, cualquiera podía hacer lo que el estaba haciendo.

"¡Kurogane-san!" le llamó la atención la cantarina voz de Tomoyo "¿No te parece increíble?"

"Fhe" el pelinegro sonrió con autosuficiencia "Eso no es nada Daidouji-san"

La jovencita lo miro con curiosidad.

"¿Tu también puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Hasta puedo superarlo!"

Tomoyo lo miro con una sonrisa tierna en sus ojos, el joven Kuro-wanwan (Fye: jejejeje) (N/D: Fye salte de aquí ¬¬), sintió algo extraño en el estómago pero no hizo mucho caso, se limito a observar a la guapa muchacha que le sonreía cálidamente.

"De seguro eres un policía grandioso Kurogane-san"

El aludido se encogió de hombros y giro su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Me alegra que tu y Eriol-kun sean mis protectores" continuó la joven "Así puedo estar segura de que nada me pasara"

"Terminé" ambos muchachos giraron la mirada hacia el atractivo inglés que parecía estar disfrutando el momento "Fue muy sencillo"

"Como sea" dijo Kurogane con un ademán "Falta una prueba más y cuando termines tenemos que esperar tu placa oficial Japonesa y hablar con Syaoran para saber que más falta"

"Lo dices como si ya estuviera predicho que voy a entrar" dijo Eriol con una media sonrisa, el sabía que no podían rechazarlo.

"¡Lo harán Eriol-kun!" contestó emotiva Tomoyo acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella "¡No pueden rechazar a alguien como tu! ¡Kakoiiiii!"

Eriol sintió un violento sonrojo en su rostro cuando la morocha tomo su mano y las dulces palabras que salieron de su boca lo hicieron sentir por demás halagados.

Pero más importante que eso, por dentro había sentido algo, su corazón había latido con más rapidez de la normal y le había complicado un poco la respiración.

"Arigatou" murmuró retomando el control sobre si mismo y sonriéndole "Eres muy amable"

Tomoyo respondió ampliando su sonrisa, soltando su mano y siguiendo a Kurogane que los estaba esperando al final del pasillo.

Eriol los siguió caminando lentamente y pensando sobre lo que acababa de sentir. Por increíble que pareciese alguien había logrado mover su corazón.

Su corazón Asesino…

**Diana: Ahora si acabamos el cuarto capitulo, estamos muy felices con los resultados del fic** **jeje,** **recuerden cualquier duda no se la queden coméntenla con nosotros y trataremos de resolverla**

**Azura: Y para los que leen el otro fic, no se preocupen no tardamos mucho en actualizarlo, ¡no crean que esta olvidado!**

**Diana: Eso es todo, recuerden dejar su review con todos sus comentarios, positivos y negativos, estamos abiertas a todo**

**Azura: Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Diana y Azura: Sayonara n.n**


	5. Decisiones

**Azura: **Aquí van los agradecimientos.

Dokuro: Gracias por dejarnos un lindo review, que bueno que lo disfrutas y espero que sigas leyéndolo hasta el fin, por favor en este nuevo cap. También déjanos tu opinión, de agradecimiento un beso de Eriol jeje n.n

Yohko Bennington: Que bueno que te gusto el nuevo cap. n.n Wahhhhh yo tambiñen quiero ser pluma, y las ovejas quedan en segundo plano XD pero también…que tal si fuera Syaoran-kun el que comparte el aposento ojojojo mejor no pienso en ese tehee pero en fin espero que también disfrutes este capítulo y dejes un review, de agradecimiento un beso de Syaoran. Te debo los caps. De Tsubasa, te los mandaré a tu e-mail

Daidoji-tomoyo: Sip, Fye esta demente, ya sabes todos tenemos nuestros momentos así XD que bueno que disfrutaste el cap. espero que este también te guste…mmm ¿de quien quieres un beso de Syaoran o de Eriol o de Fye? Ne? Tu elige ahí te lo mandamos de agradecimiento por el review XD

Undine: Que bueno que esto te pone happy n.n de eso es trata hehehe en fin este capitulo esta peque porque me pidieron suspenso y era la única forma de que quedara así, pero espero que lo disfrutes un beso de parte de Eriol de agradecimiento.

Basileia Daidouji: Que tal las vacaciones con eriol XD? Espero que no haya habído peleas entre Pily-chan y tu tehee. La verdad visualizar a Eriol borracho y en la cama de otra persona esta medio difícil, pero en realidad creo que los dos salieron ganando XD ¿Por qué no podía estar yo ahí Dios mío? Azura y fye no son exactamente la pareja perfecta pero creo que van por buen camino n.n tranquila Basi, para que puedas hacer con Eriol lo que quieras de premio por tu review vete un día a las vegas con el XD ya veremos después como pagamos la cuenta tehee

Anonima: Como ya te dijimos ya sabemos quien eres donde vives y a que te dedicas jojojojojo oyeee Kurogane y vos andas muy cariñositos tehee en fin espero que te sigan gustando los fics, muchas muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso de Kuro-chi por tu review

Lebel27: Eriol y Tomoyo son tan KAWAII tehee adoro esa pareja y si Azura se metio en problemas por impulsiva pero vamos con alguien como Fye quien no sentiría ganas de fritar n.nu. Kurogane va a tratar de hacer competencia, pero vamos, es Eriol, nadie puede contra el jeje en fin gracias por tu review, un beso de Eriol en agradecimiento.

2Miru: Hola por ahí, esperamos que ya estes mejor cuidate mucho y no hay nada que perdonar, gracias muchas gracias por tu review, aquí esta la actualización, disfrutala mucho, como premio por tu review, Syaoran y Eriol van a ser tus enfermeros n.n

Pily-chan: ¡hola pily! Que tal les fue en Florida eh? Necesito toda una reseña de lo que hicieron y lo que deshicieron ne? A mi me gusta como se enfada Kurorin cuando Fye lo molesta XD pero nadie es como Eriol-kun tehee no hay de que darlas por las paginas, un anime como ese esta hecho para compartir! Aquí esta el nuevo cap. y como tu dijiste ¡nos vemos pronto! De agradecimiento por tu review, un día con Eriol en donde tu quieras como tu quieras tehee

Shinu Lady: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Azura y Diana también se empiezan a reír como locas contagiadas por el espiritu feliz de Shinu Lady) Gracias por tu review jejeje esperamos que este cap. también te guste. Yo creo que en el proximo cap. ponemos mñas humor picaro tehee pero aquí le toco al suspenso. De agradecimientopor tu review un beso de parte de Eriol.

Odiotxe: Mira, SI NO TEGUSTA EL TXE NO LEAS ESTO TAN FACIL COMO ESO, A MI ME PUEDES INSULTAR TODO LO QUE QUIERS PERO CON LA PAREJA NO TE METAS ¿CAPICHI? SI ESTAS DISCONFORME LEE OTRA COSA, YO NO VOY A CAMBIAR DE PAREJA ESTE FIC ES ORGULLOSAMENTE TXE ASÍ QUE A ECHAR PULGAS A OTRO LADO IMBECIL Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ME LLENAS DE VIRUS LA COMPU, ME VOY A UN CIBER Y AHÍ SIGO ESCRIBIENDO ¬¬

Azura: Perdonen eso que acabo de poner pero es que me molesta que hagan esto, en serio.

(Diana se esconde abajo del escritorio alver la expresión de Azura)

Azura: Como seacontinuemos con el fic ò.ó

**Silver Bullets **

**Episodio 5: Decisiones**

Sakura se sentía incómoda sobre el coche del serio muchacho que estaba a su lado, no decía ni una palabra y el radio estaba apagado, dejándolos a ambos en un silencio interrumpido solo por el sonido de los coches que pasaban junto a ellos y un extraño zumbido que la flor de cerezo empezaba a creer que provenía de su cabeza.

La ojiverde recargó su cabeza en el vidrio del auto y vio como se empañaba con su respiración, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo a torrentes de nuevo.

La castaña vio en el reflejo de la ventana el perfil de Syaoran, muy serio pero igual de atractivo. La muchacha se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sonido de las gotas relajara sus tensos músculos que le recordaban que estaba en el mismo coche que un policía valiente y guapo que la hacía sentir como una gelatina.

"_Es que es tan atractivo" _ la muchacha de nuevo se sonrojo con más intensidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Huh?"

Sakura volvió su mirada al muchacho que veía fijamente el camino con sus gélidos ojos, pero aun así al parecer se había dado cuenta del profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven flor.

"¡H-hai!" respondió ella levantando más de lo que quería el tono de voz "¡Estoy perfectamente!"

El pequeño lobo no contestó, ni giro su mirada hacia ella ni hizo mueca alguna. Sakura lo miró contrariada ¿la habría escuchado? ¿La estaba ignorando? No, no era posible si le pregunto por su bienestar de seguro estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Aquí tienes que dar la vuelta a la derecha y llegaremos a mi casa" dijo Sakura después de más minutos de silencio "Es la casa amarilla con el techo azul"

"_Difícil de no ver" _ pensó la muchacha con una gotilla recorriendo su nuca.

El joven chino se estaciono frente a la casa de la muchacha y del asiento trasero saco una sombrilla "Esperame aquí"

Sakura esperó y vio como el joven salía del auto lo rodeaba, le abría la puerta y esperaba a que ella saliera y se pusiera debajo de la sombrilla para no mojarse. La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ambos caminar con cuidado hacia la casa de la joven ojiverde.

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrío, no lo ignoro pensando que era a causa de la lluvia.

Era obvio que ignoraba que un hombre alto y moreno estaba viéndola inquisitivamente desde la ventana…y más que a ella estaba viendo al intruso que sostenía la sombrilla y caminaba muy pegado a ella.

"¿Quién es ese….ese mocoso? u.ú"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Los ojos lilas de la muchacha estaban fijos en los 'feos garabatos' de los papeles que el policía ojiazul frente a ella le había entregado. Llevaba mas de tres cuartos de hora tratando de descifrar el escrito…pero aunque ella sabía hablar japonés jamás aprendió a leerlo ni a escribirlo. Pero si no trataba de entender lo que ahí decía, de seguro no iba a poder conseguir la maldita placa de policía y tendría que regresar a la jaula de Machi y todo era mejor que Machi, incluso las humillaciones que este…kuso baka la hacía pasar.

"_Aun así tengo que preguntarle" _se dijo a si misma viendo la hoja por última tal vez _"Tal vez pueda darme algunas notas en letras occidentales y podré ayudar mucho más que solo viendo una hoja como si se fuera a traducir sola"_

"Fye…" el muchacho que estaba viendo las hojas con la mirada perdida parpadeo y dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha "No puedo leer esto"

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó el, que recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos su cabeza "¿No esta claro?"

"Yo…no puedo leer esto" dijo ella llenando sus pulmones de aire "Por que no se leer japonés"

Para variar, el rubio se puso a reír sonoramente Azura se sintió frustrada y sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero no sabía si por el coraje o por la vergüenza. El muchacho se calló de repente "Yo tampoco"

"Tu ¿tampoco?" la muchacha sintió una vena en sus sien palpitando agresivamente "¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo?"

"Nada n.n"

"Perfecto ¡hip!" la muchacha sintió que ahora tenía otra venita palpitando en alguna parte de su cabeza, cada que se enojaba mucho "¡hip! Ahora ¡hip! Tengo ¡hip! Hipo ¡hip!"

El rubio sonrió calidamente. "Cierra los ojos y yo te daré la cura"

La muchacha hipo varias veces y lo vio inquisitivamente, como tratando de buscar alguna negra intención en sus ojos claros, pero al no encontrar nada cerró los ojos. De seguro iba a tratar de asustarla o…

Su cerebro dejo de trabajar cuando sintió su respiración cerca de su cara y su nariz rozando la de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol vio con una media sonrisa la brillante placa que le habían entregado y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos interiores, ahora podía actuar con más libertad y todo había sido tan increíblemente sencillo…

"No lo hiciste tan mal chico" dijo Kurogane con cara de malas pulgas "Pero yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor…inclusive el bufón aquel podría haberlo hecho mejor (N/A: El bufón supuestamente es Fye)"

Eriol no dijo nada, sólo sonrió aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos que irradiaban una peligrosa fiereza pero aun así no perdían su encanto ni su sutilidad.

Tomoyo se estremeció ante esa mirada tan llena de fuego, y cuando la palabra 'fuego' pasó por su mente sus mejillas se encendieron al tiempo que imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por su mente.

"_Respira profundo Tomoyo, y no dejes que tu mente se llene de cosas tan… ¡hentai!"_

"Daidouji-san" la amatista parpadeo y dirigió su mirada hacia el portador de la voz grave y gruesa "¿Te sientes bien?"

Eriol también volteo a ver a la nívea que estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

"Parece que tienes fiebre Tomoyo-san" dijo Eriol en un murmullo "¿Quieres que vayamos a la casa ahora?"

"¡Iie!" la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza "No hay nada malo con migo es sólo que…nada importante"

El chico de ojos color zafiro se aclaró la garganta dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados dándole la espalda a la joven morocha, en su cabeza se había formado una idea de la razón por la cual las mejillas de la millonaria muchacha estaban ardiendo. Al igual que las suyas propias.

Kurogane alzó una ceja cuestionante al ver que también el otro varón del trío estaba ruborizado. Algo estaban escondiendo estos dos, y por alguna razón le molestaba.

Con un gruñido apuro a ambos muchachos y comenzó a caminar más rápido, con las manos en las bolsas y ligeramente encorvado.

Eriol esperó a que Tomoyo, que iba un poco más atrás que el comenzara a caminar para que ambos fueran a la misma velocidad. Así juntos comenzaron a caminar a un ritmo más tranquilo que el pelinegro pero lo suficientemente rápido para no perderlo de vista.

"Me alegra" comenzó Tomoyo sonriendo abiertamente sin mirar a Eriol "Que hayas conseguido tu placa tan fácilmente"

"Aún estoy a prueba" contestó Eriol con su ya bien conocida voz suave y embriagante "Kurogane-san tiene que vigilarme y hasta que el considere que estoy al alcance voy a conseguir una placa como la de él o la de Li-san"

"Oh" murmuró Tomoyo comprendiendo "Demo aun así debe ser un gran honor haber logrado ese avance en tan poco tiempo ¿No lo crees?"

"Si" contestó simplemente Eriol aunque en realidad no sabía bien si eso era considerado un honor, los policías y sus medios eran muy poco flexibles. Es por eso que casi siempre el asesino se salía con la suya, por que en su mente solo existen objetivos y obstáculos, el objetivo debe ser alcanzado y los obstáculos destruidos…a cualquier costo.

Sin que se diera cuenta Tomoyo y él ya estaban junto a Kurogane, que hablaba por su teléfono móvil con Syaoran que le estaba dando las siguientes indicaciones, Eriol y la morocha esperaron en silencio a que el hombre de ojos rojos terminara su llamada. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues en menos de diez segundos el policía colgó y guardó su móvil.

"Tenemos que encontrar al bufón y a tu amiga en el centro de investigaciones de Tokio" dijo el con voz neutra "Después de eso tenemos que ir a la oficina de Syaoran y esperar nuevas ordenes"

Los tres se montaron a la camioneta, que estaba blindada por la seguridad de la jovencita que debían custodiar los dos hombres, Kurogane al volante, junto a él Eriol y detrás Tomoyo.

Eriol apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, con expresión aburrida y ojos cansados, esa noche no había podido dormir bien por todas las cosas que habían pasado. De solo pensarlo se sentía estúpido, solo él era capaz de tomar vino a esa hora y después meterse en la cama de una perfecta extraña y…bueno, lo demás.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo retrovisor y vio a la joven que también parecía cansada, se sintió culpable, pero a parte de eso, algo más atrajo su vista…

Un coche muy conocido venía de tras de ellos, era de color rojo con una raya pintada en el medio, esta era blanca, tan blanca que brillaba intensamente ante la luz del Sol. Aunque no podía ver el interior de la camioneta, sabía que un par de ojos dorados l estaba vigilando desde el interior del vehículo.

"Kurogane-san" dijo sin moverse ni mostrar alarma pero su voz sonaba tensa "Nos están siguiendo"

Tomoyo dio un saltito de sorpresa en su lugar y cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar que un grito saliera de su boca.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto el pelinegro mirando todos los coches detrás de ellos "¿Quién?"

"El coche rojo con la raya blanca" dijo Eriol aun sin mostrarse alarmado, sabía que si lo hacía sería una señal para el conductor del llamativo coche "Lo vi en unos archivos en Inglaterra, es un vehículo que a estado en muchas escenas de crimen organizado...acelera sin hacer mucho escándalo, eso podría provocar que se alarmara nos ataque…"

Kurogane hizo lo indicado por el ojiazul, tratando de despistar al coche que venía detrás de ellos, dando muchas vueltas sorpresivas y evitando todas las luces rojas de los semáforos.

Tomoyo encajó sus uñas en el asiento, no entendía como los otros dos podían estar tranquilos cuando ella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Los estaba persiguiendo una persona malvada ¿secuestrador? ¿Matón? ¿Asaltante? ¡Lo que sea es peligroso!

Miro discretamente por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos chocaron con dos orbes azul oscuro que la miraban preocupados.

"No te preocupes Daidouji-san" le dijo con voz tenue "No dejaremos que nada te pase"

La amatista trató de sonreír, aunque temía que se viera muy forzado debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento, pero aunque no los conocía, confiaba plenamente en Kurogane-san y Eriol-kun…sobre todo en Eriol.

"La lluvia hace esto más difícil" murmuró Kurogane "No puedo dar vueltas muy cerradas, podría voltear la camioneta"

La morocha cerró los ojos y junto sus manos sobre el pecho pidiendo a los cielos que la mantuvieran a salvo.

El níveo la vio por el espejo consternado. No podía dejar que el clan de Akito hiciera el trabajo por ellos por mucho que quisiera no tener que ser el que firmara la sentencia de muerte del inocente ángel que estaba sentado detrás de él. Pero si ellos hacían esto…no sólo ella moriría, sino que a él…lo harían pasar por cosas terribles.

Eriol se estremeció y respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse.

Una vez más vio por el espejo retrovisor al coche que aun estaba detrás de ellos, ahora iba más de prisa.

"_No me sorprende" _pensó Eriol apretando los puños _"No por nada Ayame Sohma es la serpiente del clan..."_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Tadaima!"

Sakura entro a su casa, se sacó los zapatos y se puso las zapatillas, suspiro aliviada, estar en su casa siempre la hacía sentir muy confortable, descansada y con una gran calidez dentro de su corazón, sobre todo por el olor a chocolate caliente que estaba preparando su padre y hacía que la fría lluvia de afuera pasara a ser un factor sin importancia.

La muchacha entro a la cocina.

"Ohayo Otoo-san" saludo Sakura entrando "Ohayo Okaa-sa"

Esto último lo dijo saludando a la fotografía de su difunta madre que le dedicaba una bella sonrisa de papel.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" le regresó el saludo el afable padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto "¿Te fue bien con Tomoyo?"

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

"Creo que ya esta un poco mejor después de lo que pasó" comentó sentándose a la mesa "Me alegra mucho, creo que la compañía de Eriol-kun y Azura-chan la están ayudando"

"¡Ah! ¿Los policías de la otra noche?" preguntó Fujitaka acercándole una taza de chocolate a Sakura que le agradeció con un 'Arigatou' el hombre se sentó frente a su hija "Hablando de eso ¿Ya esta mejor tu brazo?"

"Hai" contestó Sakura dándole un trago a su bebida "Esto esta delicioso"

El de mirada castaña sonrió "Sakura me preocupa mucho lo que pasó la otra noche… ¿Sonomi ya sabe de esto?"

"En realidad no lo se" contestó Sakura colocando la taza en la mesa "Tomoyo no ah mencionado nada"

Fujitaka asintió, conociendo a Sonomi de seguro ella ya sabía. No tardaría en mostrarse en las puertas de su casa con la armada justo detrás de ella. El hombre iba a abrir la boca cuando…

"¿Quién era él?" Padre e hija se giraron hacia el recién llegado Touya Kinomoto que tenía acompañado de uno de sus mejores amigos Yukito Tsukishiro.

"¡Yukito!" exclamó contenta la ojiverde "¡Que bueno es verte!"

"Lo mismo digo, Sakura-chan" contestó el albino de cabello plateado y ojos dorados con una afable sonrisa.

"¡Ah muchachos!" dijo Fujitaka levantándose "¿Ya acabaron su tarea…?"

"Sakura…te estoy preguntando que quien era él ù.ú" la aludida suspiro.

"¿Quién era quién nii-san? (N/D: Si es eso ¿verdad? O es ¿onii? Ustedes nos dicen si nos equivocamos ¿ok?)"

"El mocoso que te trajo aquí" pregunto inquisitivo Touya.

"No es un mocoso" dijo Sakura entre dientes y sonrojada "Es Syaoran-kun…un amigo"

"No me gusta tu amigo" contestó Touya sentándose. Y haciéndole una señal a Yukito para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué se puede hacer con un hermano celoso?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La cara del rubio se separo lentamente de la cara de la pelinegra, que ahora estaba más roja de lo que ya estaba y temblaba ligeramente. Fye sonrió satisfecho.

"El hipo desapareció ¿ne, Azura-chan?"

La chica de ojos lilas parpadeo parsimoniosamente, era cierto, había desparecido, Fye sonrió triunfal "Mis remedios son perfectos"

"Tienes razón" comentó Azura con un poco de más control sobre si misma "Tener tu cara tan cerca me asustó tanto que no creo que vuelva a tener hipo en mucho, mucho tiempo"

"Vamos Azura-chan yo se que muy en el fondo de ti me deseas con locura y con pasión"

"Muy, muy en el fondo" contestó ella una vez más sin poner atención a lo que decía.

"Tarde o temprano ese deseo saldrá a flote y ni tu ni yo podremos contenernos y entonces en una noche de…"

Azura puso su mano sobre la boca del hentai que sólo siguió sonriendo y hablando aunque su voz salía como un sonido ahogado y las palabras no se entendían, pero su aliento cálido hacía que la mano de la muchacha sintiera un cosquilleo.

"Eres un pequeño y lindo periquito sabes ¬¬" le dijo calmadamente al otro retirando lentamente su mano de la boca de él. Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar su teléfono celular resonó por todo el lugar.

"Un momento Azura-chan" se disculpó el "D. Flourite"

"¿Ne? ¡Kurorin! En que mal momento hablas Azura-chan y yo…·

La pelinegra vio sorprendida como el radiante rostro del rubio se oscurecía un poco y su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro mostrando a un serio Fye, la expresión hacía que sus ojos se vieran distintos al igual que sus facciones. Azura tuvo que poner casualmente su mano en la barbilla para no abrir la bocota y dejar que la baba cayera a chorros de su boca. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que él decía por teléfono…colgó y el momento se acabo, la dulce sonrisa regreso…aunque así también se veía bien.

"Azura-chan" dijo el con voz tensa "Kuro-pon, Eriol-kun y Tomoyo-hime están siendo perseguidos por alguien, tenemos que ir a ayudar"

Ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente, una idea de lo que podría estar pasando paso fugazmente por su cerebro y temía que su teoría fuera cierta.

Ambos salieron apresuradamente del lugar y se montaron en el coche deportivo azul del rubio.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kurogane se había olvidado de toda ética reglamentaria que un conductor debe tener, había pisado el acelerador a fondo, se pasaba las luces rojas, daba vueltas a lo loco y grandes derrapes que asustaban mortalmente a la delicada amatista que venía en el asiento trasero.

"¡Sigue ahí!" grito frustrado "¿Es que no se cansa? ¿Y cuando piensan llegar Fye y Jekyll-san?"

"_No lo creo" _pensó para si Eriol ante la primera pregunta de Kurogane mientras veía como el coche seguía los movimientos del pelinegro con facilidad. Definitivamente Ayame había sido el otro elegido de Akito.

Tomoyo seguía con sus manos apretujadas en contra de su pecho y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de encontrar consuelo a sus angustias en las oraciones.

"Tenemos que atacar al enemigo" grito Kurogane dando otra feroz vuelta "Hiraguizawa dispara, aunque no le dispares al conductor, dispara para distraerlo y que podamos escapar antes de que nos quedemos sin gasolina"

Eriol se sintió incómodo ante la petición del hombre, aunque ahora estaba en 'bandos enemigos' los Sohma y él habían sido muy buenos amigos durante muchísimos años, dispararle a uno de ellos no era tarea fácil para el ojiazul.

"¿Qué esperas Hiraguizawa?" Por otra parte…por otra parte si no completaba su misión de seguro Machi lo haría pasar por los peores infiernos que se pudiera imaginar.

"¡Eriol!" y también…también estaba Tomoyo-san…ella también estaba tratando de ser su amiga ¿no es así?

"¡Onegai!" exclamó Tomoyo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar lo que quería decir el conocido sonido de las armas de fuego al dispararse se escucho, Eriol miró por el espejo retrovisor el coche verde de Li-san que iba a toda velocidad detrás del coche rojo. Alguien iba disparando por la ventana del copiloto, tratando de dispararle a las llantas del coche para detenerlo, tarea muy difícil para un conductor tan escurridizo como lo era Ayame, pensó Eriol.

Tomoyo al escuchar el sonido de las balas combinado con el de la sirena sintió un alivio, trato de ver por la ventana pero solo podía ver como los rostros asustados de las personas que caminaban por ahí, no podía apreciar mucho el panorama pues iban a gran velocidad y en realidad no le interesaba mucho como estaban las demás personas en ese momento…eso sonó egoísta, pensó para si.

Eriol vio como la persona que había tratado de dispararle a las llantas de su perseguidor entraba de nuevo al coche y cerraba la ventana.

"Se han quedado sin municiones" comentó más para si que para los otros dos.

Grande fue su desconcierto cuando vieron como un muchacho se asomaba por la ventana, calculaba su tiro y le disparaba a la llanta derecha delantera del coche de Syaoran que poco a poco se fue quedando atrás.

Tomoyo ahogo un grito y Kurogane le soltó un golpe al volante mientras Eriol se pasaba una mano nervioso por el cabello.

"¿Ahora que?" pensó en voz alta reflejando lo que los otros dos pensaban a su paso.

"Eriol hazlo tu" dijo en un exasperado tono el de orbes rojas "Tu tienes un buen tiro, poncha una de sus llantas y estarán en desventaja"

Eriol miró molesto al pelinegro, al coche y por último a Tomoyo que le suplicaba con los ojos que se deshiciera de su persecutor.

"_Si tan sólo supieras quien soy en realidad"_ pensó apesumbrado, pero como si de una epifanía se tratase, la voz de Fye resonó en su cabeza.

"_Salvar a la Tomoyo—hime"_

"…_Dragón…o caballero…"_

"_Y ganar su corazón" _

"_O morir en las penumbras"_ pensó Eriol que sintió una oleada de calor incitante en todo su cuerpo.

Una gran decisión brillo en sus ojos azules y como impulsado por una fuerza mágica sacó las armas de sus bolsillos, bajo la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo de la camioneta, espero a ver si el agresor al verlo desistía de su misión pero al ver que no apunto a una de las llantas del coche.

Se tomó un poco de tiempo, pues al ver sus intenciones el agresor comenzó a serpentear por el camino para evitar las posibles balas, pero hubo un momento en el que la vista de Eriol y el coche iban a un mismo compás, no había posibilidad de fallar.

Pero pasó algo inesperado…

El coche rojo aceleró y chocó en contra de la camioneta haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Eriol cayó fuera de la camioneta justo a media calle, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible.

Giró su mirada en dirección al coche de Ayame y vio que se acercaba a él a gran velocidad.

….A veces las personas tenemos que hacer decisiones importantes…pero lo malo…es que a veces son las decisiones equivocadas.

**Diana: ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**Azura: Disculpen que este fuera tan corto pero teníamos que meterle suspenso**

**Diana: Bueno, todos sus comentarios son aceptados.**

**Azura: Excepto si quieren ofender a la pareja TomoxoxEriol ehhhh**

**Diana: Si, eso**

**Azura: Bueno…trataré de controlarme un poco ¬¬**

**Diana: Read&Review n.nUUU**

**Diana y Azura: Sayonara**


End file.
